Demons
by the iron slayer
Summary: Starts from the beginning! Virginia Potts really needs the cash so when she gets a call from the famous Stark industries she's over the moon until she finds that Tony Stark doesn't want her to help run the company but to be his personal assistant and to try and the impossible seems to happen, Tony Stark is in love. Complete PEPPERONY! Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

Demons

AN: hello so this is my first fanfic EVER! Don't judge you guys ;) any help is greatly appreciated as I'm kinda new to this whole thing... So reviews and stuff would be great, as I'm not that mature myself, I won't be writing and adult content, you will have to just let your imagination do the rest, sorry :) anyway I hope you enjoy the Fic! This takes place from the very beginning of their friendship with my own spin on things :)

TONY  
>"Sorry sweetie, but it's over, it was only a one night thing, I thought you knew that?"<br>I looked at my (soon to be fired) PA with my big brown orbs and I could see the tears of hurt forming in her eyes. God I hate it when they cry, I don't know what to do! Should I pat her head or something? "I just though we had something special, wasn't last night special for you?" She sniffed and snotted. "It was but that was last night but now it's morning, you know what, I think it's best if you just pack your things and leave" I spoke to her in the most patronising tone possible, like she was 5. She muttered something of an "okay" and left my office. Thank the good lord that she was gone! I mean Jesus Christ women it was a one night thing! Sighing I sat down at my desk when the phone stared to ring, as I no longer had a PA at this moment in time I had to actually answer this phone myself. "Hello? Mr stark speaking how may I help thee" I said in my poshest voice.  
>"Really man, what's it been, a week?" I sighed, it was my best friend, and my only friend ( not that I would tell him that), it was Rhodey.<br>"She had a pretty face dude! I just couldn't not do that!" I chuckled in protest.  
>" how the hell are you meant to get anything done if all you do is screw your PAs within their first week of working!" He shouted, completely serious. I hate serious Rhodey.<br>"Ok chill! Don't get your knickers in a twist sour patch! Look I'll find someone at some point, probably later on today,and I promise dude, I won't touch her for 2 weeks" I said with a grin on my face. I began to swivel in my chair. "fine then, let's make it interesting... I bet that you can't go without sex for a month." The colour drained from my face but I wasn't gonna lose a bet, Tony Stark never loses a bet. "Deal, if I win then you have to be my PA for 2 weeks"  
>"Done, but if I win, I get to shave your beard.."<br>"Come on man not my little friend!" I whined  
>"Nope other wise I'm telling the girls at the bar that you're now openly gay". Now that Rhodey works at my favourite bar called 'Once' he now has the power over how the girls react when I walk in, he can either be nice and give them a few extra drinks or refuse their service all together, sending them out and getting me no where. "Fine, it's on, I'll text you when my new PA is here and it starts as soon as your receive that text" I said through gritted teeth.<p>

PEPPER  
>Looking at my watch I just knew that I was going to be late. I hate being late. Seeing that it was already 1pm and my interview started at 1:15 and the Stark office was another 20 minute walk from here, I was done for. I couldn't even hop in a cab because the road was at a compete standstill. Sighing I knew that the only option at I had left was to run, so I started running. But you see, wearing 5inch stilettos and running down New York City pavement (AN: sorry a pavement the equivalent of the sidewalk, sorry I'm English) is not easy. I'd received the phone call about the job about 2 hours ago, telling me that they saw my add in the paper about needing a job and my interview was at 1:15pm no questions asked and that is how I ended up here, running in stilettos. Thankfully i managed to make it to the office with 2 minutes to spare, without any broken heals. Quickly telling the guy at the office that I'm here, taking a much needed seat, I pulled out my little mirror that I kept in my handbag. Dear lord, my fringe was everywhere and my once before pristine ponytail was now a birds nest. Pulling the little hairbrush out of my back I pulled out my ponytail and brushed my ginger locks, luckily my hair hadn't frizzed so I managed to neatly put up my hair and make it look better that it did before. Looking at my watch I saw that it read 1:20, maybe they were running late I thought, It wasn't worth the running. The only reason I agreed to even attending the interview is because A- I desperately need the cash and B- it's Stark Industries, the biggest company ever.<br>I didn't get called to my interview until 2:30pm, I'd been waiting in that chair for an hour and I was about to explode, I closed my eyes and counted to 10 slowly in my head, calming myself down. I stood up, now fully composed, ready for whatever they fire at me. However, what I wasn't prepared for is that the interview was actually to help run the company, I was thrilled, over the moon. They said that because of my qualifications I would provide much needed help around the company. Just before I shook the nice mans hand the office door behind me opened. "Now Mark I don't care what job you're about to offer her, or whatever pay you've just about to give her but I'm telling you now, this amazingly attractive woman is now going to be my new personal assistant, do you understand?" My dreams shattered.  
>"Of course Mr. Stark" the nice man stated in a regretful tone. Tony Stark. As in THE Tony Stark, who just basically forced me into being his latest PA. Oh god. I was absolutely fuming. There was no way that I was going to let this idiot tell me what to do. Spinning around on my heel I turned to look at Mr Stark and opened my mouth but before I could get any words out he placed his finger on my lips and shushed me, his touch was electric, making my lips tingle. But ignoring the feeling,I slapped his hand away and began my rant.<p> 


	2. Fire Alarm

**A/N: hey guys so I got my first review on my first story on my first ever chapter! So a huge thanks you to pepper-potts-stark! You made my day :D. So since I have nothing better to do I thought I'd write another chapter for you all, don't expect an update everyday but I've had a rubbish day so I thought by writing some fluff it would make me feel better J **

TONY

I wasn't listening to anything that she was saying, I knew it was something about me being 'rude and obnoxious' or something like that. But really all I could focus on was the freckles that ran along all over her face and clustered on her cheeks and nose, I was fascinated. Looking up to the rest of her face I met the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they were beautiful, nothing compared to them, they were brighter than the bluest sky and deeper than the ocean. And her hair, it was scraped back into a perfect ponytail except for the one rebellious strand of that hung around her face. Leaving her face my eyes wandered down to her body and that where the perverted thoughts started to kick in. She was wearing a deep purple blouse with a black jacket and a matching black pencil skirt that clung to all of right places and finished just above the knee, those legs, damn they were long and with her high stiletto heels on that completed her look. God, what I'd do to just grab her right now and smudge that bright red lipstick with my own lips. Snapping out of my fantasy, I realised that she had finished her rant and I done the worst thing I possibly could have done, I grinned. Not the average smirk but a full blown devilish smile. "You arrogant pig!" she practically screamed.  
>"calm down there Red, now if you'd let me finish I was about to say that whatever salary that Mark (who I only just noticed had left the room) was going to offer you, I will double it, hell I'll even triple it! As long as I get to see those sexy legs walk into my office with a cup of coffee every morning I don't care what I pay you" she stood there with her mouth in an 'O' shape, in complete shock of what I'd just said.<p>

PEPPER

I couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth, I was completely speechless. I mean this Mark guy was about to offer me $100 000 dollars and he was offering to triple it, just so he can see my so called 'sexy legs' walk into his office. Wait a minute he just called my legs sexy, I knew that other than my eyes my legs were my best asset but when he said it I didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. Quickly deciding that neither of them options was professional at all I decided to make a point instead. Standing up straight I brought my jaw back together and started with "Mr. Stark as much as the comment you made was highly inappropriate..." I didn't get to finish because he'd already come back with a quick quip, leaning in he whispered in my ear "trust me Red I can get allot more inappropriate if you'd like?" I heard the smile in his voice and another electrical pulse shot through me, just from the feeling of his breath on my ear. But remaining composed I whispered back "Trust me Mr Stark, if you want me for that then I'm afraid that you're going to have to get in line" hearing him chuckle he pulled away, standing straight again he began to say something but I quickly cut in. "Unfortunately in my case Mr Stark I need a job right now and since this seems to be the only one I now have on offer I'm going to have to accept it, along with the Quadrupling of my Salary" his smile dropped a little and I wondered if I'd pushed a little too far, but his grin quickly returned and he replied with "yes of course Red" and chuckled. I didn't like the nickname 'Red' it was a pet name from an old boyfriend of mine and that relationship ended very badly with him cheating on me with some blond chick and walking out of the door leaving me crumpled on the floor drowning on my tears, he was the only man that I'd ever loved. I shook off the memory "I prefer if you call me either Miss Potts or by my first name which is Virginia"  
>"I'm afraid <em>Virginia<em> I don't like either of them so you'll just have to wait until I find an appropriate nick name for me to use, until then I'll just call you Potts. I would rather you not call me Mr Stark as I'm not my father, either Tony or _Mr Sexy_ will be great". He winked at me and it made my heart flutter but then I realised what he had just said made me question my name which up until now I'd liked; I mean what was wrong with my name? Why did what he say affect me! And I definitely wasn't calling him 'Mr Sexy' and it wasn't professional to call him Tony so I thought since I didn't get to be called my name that I liked, neither did he. I shook my head, in an attempt to shake the comment off. "Mr_ Stark_, I do believe I have either a contract to sign or a hand to shake?" I questioned. "Right this way Red... I mean Potts, sorry" I flinched at the nickname and followed him out of the office door down the hall, my heels making a sharp tapping on the marble floor underneath me.

8 YEARS LATER

TONY

"PEPPER!" I yelled from my workshop. "PEPPER I NEED YOU!" why the hell wasn't she here yet! "VIRGINIA POTTS, I WANT YOU DOWN HERE NOW!" damn, I really need her. I was tinkering on dummy and knocked over my glass and it'd flown everywhere, including the large chunk that was now embedded into my foot and many others on my leg. Sighing I managed to stumble up the stairs, leaving a little blood trail behind me only to find Pepper completely passed out on the sofa, with the computer half shut on the floor, it had obviously fallen off of her lap and she was spread out, head on a pillow, one shoe on, the other under the coffee table, arms sprawled out, mouth open, snoring deeply. I smiled to myself; in the 8 years that Pepper had been my PA I'd never seen her asleep, ever. And because of the way her legs were spread out, her skirt had ridden up so much that her underwear was on full show, red lacy knickers, nice, I nodded in approval. Slipping my phone out of my pocket I quickly snapped a photo of her sleeping and then snuck up next to her head and took one of her and me. I also stole her phone and took a few selfies of myself and her and put her phone back so she would only find out when she next opened her phone. Taking a sharp breath I realized that i still had glass inserted in my leg, quickly thinking of the evilest way to wake her up a though came to me "Jarvis, can you please set the fire alarm off in 10 seconds" I whispered " of course sir, counting down from 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"and all of a sudden a shrieking noise echoed through the air and Pepper sprung up so fast that she actually fell off of the sofa onto the floor. "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK" she looked at me with a death stare, "I COULD OF HAD A HEART ATTACK!" unable to contain my laughter I fell to the floor in fits, again the pain from my leg shot through me. "OW! I'm sorry... Pepper... I... Just...couldn't...help...it" I said in-between laughs. The alarm silenced and pepper stood up, quickly pulling her skirt down and composing herself.

PEPPER

My heart was racing, I couldn't feel my legs and my head was spinning but somehow I managed to compose myself. I pulled down my skirt that hopefully wasn't ridden up while i was sleeping. I went to shout at his immaturity again when I saw blood oozing onto the white marble floor. All anger left my face and I flicked the other shoe off and ran to Tony who was currently laughing on the floor clutching his leg. I looked into his eyes "are you OK? Why is there blood? Can you breathe? What happened?" I fired my many questions my anger now turning into worry. "I knocked a glass off the table in the workshop and it smashed my most of the shards bounced off of the floor into my leg" he mumbled... "Well remove your pants then" I stated not thinking about the words I was saying and how inappropriate they were. "Well Pepper I wished you'd asked sooner" he grinned, standing up sliding his jeans off, so he was just there in his boxers as he already wasn't wearing a shirt. Letting my eyes roam over his marvelous body I took him all in. Head to toe. His muscles stood out making him look extremely irresistible I looked up at his face, admiring his features and then i met his eyes. Big mistake. He looked at me with a stare I could only describe as hungry, he limped forward so that we were inches apart and he leaned in closer. My body was frozen, unable to move a muscle his lips got closer and closer to mine, and just when I though all of my fantasies were coming true, I closed my eyes, feeling the heat from his body and instead of kissing my lips he whispered into my ear "Well Miss Potts are you quite done checking me out?" and chuckled. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over my head. "I'm so sorry Mr Stark, do you want me to get medical?" i asked in a bitter tone. "still leaned in he continued to whisper in my ear "that won't be necessary Pepper, you're the only person i trust enough to take care of me in these kind of situations" he said sincerely. My heart went back to its rapid pace and i swallowed and managed to croak out "OK Tony let's get you to the bathroom" removing my jacket i placed it on the coffee table and helped Tony limp to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys so just wanted to say thankyou for the reviews and comments! They are greatly appreciated ! So how are you guys liking their relationships so far? Let me know ! Anyway here you go:

Operation

PEPPER

Beads of sweat were dripping down my face, my hands were shaking violently but I still kept my concentration. "Pep are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yep Tony I'm fine" I mumbled. There was one piece of glass left that was embedded in his lower leg and it just wasn't coming out. I had managed to get the other pieces out, just not this one. I sighed and threw my hands up in frustration "Tony I'm so sorry but I just can't get this last piece out, every time I manage to grab it with the tweezers you scream in pain and flinch so I let go! Come on it's been over an hour now can't we just go to the hospital?!"

"I'm sorry Pep but it hurts, look try one last time, I won't flinch or anything! Just don't make me go to the hospital, I hate it there" he wined. I knew I wasn't going to be able to take him to the hospital, ever since his parents had died he refused to go in them, even in emergencies. My hands were already covered in his blood, and my white blouse was no longer fully white but now had flecks of blood splattered over it, which I knew for a fact were not going to come out in the wash. "Fine, last time Tony then that's it!". Picking up the tweezers again I rested my hand on his knee to keep his leg steady and positioned the other so it was ready to get the glass which I had managed over the period of time to wiggle so it wasn't so deep. Quickly grabbing the chunk of glass in between the tweezers before he could flinch I yanked it out, removing the shard from his leg and placed it on the floor. His leg then started out of control bleeding, it was running down his leg, all over my blouse, skirt, hands arms, just everywhere, I panicked. "JARVIS what do I do?!" I screamed at the AI."Miss Potts. I do believe that the correct thing to do would be to apply pressure to the wound with a towel". I grabbed the nearest towel and pushed it hard on Tony's leg and after about a minute or two the bleeding finally began to stop, leaving Tony looking very pale and me covered in blood and also very pale. " Tony are you alright? I'm so sorry I just couldn't stop the bleeding, it was everywhere and now you won't speak and I'm stressing out even more!" Still no response, he just sat there staring. I brought my face up to his and looked him straight in the eye, my heart started to beat uncontrollably because our faces were just inches apart. His eyes shifted to look into mine and we just stared into each other for about five minutes, just lost in each others eyes.

TONY

Blue. So blue. Her eyes are just perfect. I wasn't entirely aware of my surroundings, probably from the blood loss but what I did know was that I had Pepper's face very close to mine, And the temptation to kiss her was becoming overpowering. I started to lean in, ready for the kiss, to finally get a taste of Pepper Potts, which is exactly what the doctor ordered. My heart was beating at a million miles per minute making my head become very fuzzy, our breathing became heavy as out lips got closer and closer and just as they touched she pulled back so fast that she fell over right onto her backside. I sat there shocked, my body and mind coming back to reality "I... Ermm... I'm so sorry Mr. Stark but I need to go home, I have some things to do, you have a meeting at 10am tomorrow so I will arrive in the morning to wake you, will that be all Mr Stark?" She quickly stated in a robotic voice. "That'll be all Miss Potts" but I don't think she heard me because she was already out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I couldn't believe what had just happened, she had completely freaked out and rejected me, and left me bleeding on the bathroom floor, I didn't know whether be hurt or not bothered. So I done the only I knew when I wasn't sure of something, ignore if and hopefully it will go away, not that I want Pepper to go away whatever those feelings I have whenever she's around need to stop and soon because Tony Stark doesn't fall in love, he's the one who people fall in love with not the other way around. I walked into my bedroom and sat down in my extra large king size bed, big enough for me plus 4 and picked up the bottle of Jack Danielle's that I d left on my bedside table and stared just drinking from the bottle.

PEPPER

Things had been a little different with Tony and I since we almost kissed last week, out stares would linger longer, he'd flinch any time I touched him but took every opportunity to touch me in anyway, even if it was just handing over his signed forms, his hand would linger over mine for a fraction longer than usual. But tomorrow was my birthday so hopefully things would go back to normal for then, I was praying that he would remember but I knew in my heart that he wouldn't but that was ok because he never did any way so what would make this year any different. I'd already bought myself a birthday present for myself from him like a did every year and it wasn't cheap because I basically take care of him so it's a little reward. I was just about to leave my house when my blackberry buzzed in my pocket, slipping it out I looked at it to realise that Tony had sent me a BBM. I hadn't looked at my BBM in ages but when I did this time I realised that my profile picture had been changed, quickly clicking on the photo I looked in horror to see that It was a photo of Tony and I, but I was complete asleep and he was looking at me, in a lovingly kind of way, with one of his hands cupping my chin so that it was if he was about to kiss my sleeping face. I could feel the blush on my face but I loved the photo so I didn't have the heart to change it, so I left it there as if I hadn't seen it. My phone buzzed again, another message from Tony and I smiled clicking on it to see what it said

T - ' morning Potts x'  
>' hello Pepper? X'<br>P- ' morning Mr Stark, well you're up early!' I couldn't help but grin  
>T- ' for a start no kiss? I feel rejected ;) and second I have a mini blonde problem I need you to deal with xx'<br>P- ' kisses are unprofessional Mr Stark and You only ever send me them when you need something, like now for instants...'  
>T- 'I'm sorry Pep, but it's not just a blonde problem... Xxx'<br>P- 'how many Tony?'  
>T- '4... And I just realised that all of them are red heads.. No blondes :O. Xxx'<br>P- ' you never sleep with reds. Ever. Why now?'  
>T- 'they remind me of you'<br>That was when I almost dropped my phone.  
>P- ' I'm flattered Mr Stark, if you would ever so kindly go down to the workshop and I'll deal with them"<br>T- ' remind me to buy you some more shoes'  
>P- 'I won't forget, see you soon'<p>

I hopped in my car and sped away to the house. I completely ignored the comment Tony made about him sleeping with the Red heads, even though it filled my stomach with butterfly's. I pulled up into the drive way of his mansion and slipped out of the car and walked up to the front door, pulling out my keys I allowed myself in and went to clean up Tonys girls. My heels clicked in the marble floor "JARVIS, could you tell me where the women's clothes are?"  
>"Mr stark made an effort to already give them to the cleaners Miss Potts. They are downstairs ready to be collected." Well that was a first, I always had to clean up after the many women of Tonys, how nice of him to collect their clothing for once. Sighing I made my way upstairs to wake the girls up and give them their clothes, opening the door I saw 4, skinny Red heads sprawled out over his bed. I cleared my throat and they all woke up "hello I've got all of your clothes dry-cleaned downstairs and there are drivers for all of you who will take you wherever you wish to go". That sentence was embedded into my skull because of the amount of times I've said it.<br>"Are you Pepper Potts?" One of the girls questioned.  
>"Yes I am, may I ask why you're asking?" I wondered<br>" well none of us are called Pepper so we where wondering who's name he was calling out last night, so it must have been yours" they all nodded in agreement, some of them looked at me with envy. My heart fluttered, how flatteringly inappropriate. I grinned.  
>"You seem rather please" the girl stated.<br>"No no I'm just Mr Starks PA nothing more, it just amuses me that's all" and with that I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hey guys I wasn't really happy with the last chapter as I felt like I got Pepper completely wrong so I'm going to make sure that from now on I get it right J so I've been listening to some music and I found the perfect Tony to Pepper song and if you are a true Pepperony shipper you'll trust me and listen to it, I'll write a bit of the lyrics in this chapter it's called 'All of Me' by John Legend, please listen to it xx

TONY

I'm currently working down in my man-cave as Pepper likes to call; trying to work on this Arc Reactor thing that's currently in one of my factories and to be honest it's just a pain in the arse! It has no purpose; it's just for show really to keep those tree huggers away. I heard her before I saw her, the famous Pepper Potts, the unmistakable clicking of her high heels coming down the stairs, I didn't even have to raise my head from my work to confirm it, I just knew it was her because something inside me always when it is or not. "Mr Stark" she stated, I looked up at the women whose name I was in fact calling two nights ago while I with these gingers in bed which she, as always, cleared out of my bedroom, God this women was amazing, I honestly dont even think I could make it a week without her. "Yes Miss Potts?" I asked showing her my million dollar smile.  
>" you were supposed to be halfway around the world right now" she sighed<br>"I thought it was my jet?" I questioned  
>"it is but..." I cut her off<br>"well what's the point of having my own jet if I can't use it when I like!" I argued. I am totally right on this one! "Whatever Mr stark I need you to sign these" she started to walk away to put my espresso down on the counter when I stood up to go and meet her. "Why are you trying to leave Pepper? Do you have plans?" I questioned seriously, I don't like it when she has plans, it means that she's focused on something than me which I hate, she's my Pepper Potts, no one else's.  
>"I do actually" she smiled; I think she knows that it annoys me when she has plans.<br>"I don't like it when you have plans" I stated, forcing a grin to hide up my jealousy  
>"well I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday" she stated. Oh crap. I forgot her birthday; I forgot it every year, trying not to show the panic on my face I tried to play it cool. "It's your birthday, already?" and I grinned. I knew I was ok though when she smiled back.<br>"Yep, funny that, it's the same time as last year" she laughed quietly, I loved her laugh, it was like church bells ringing, it made me smile every time. "Buy something nice from me" I winked and I swear that she stepped closer, our faces mere inches apart. "Don't worry I have, it's very nice, you have very good taste" her grin widened.  
>"I know I do" I replied staring into her eyes.<br>"Thank you Mr Stark" she called me by my pet name that she used when she was teasing me when we had a bit of banter, and on cue I replied with "you're welcome Miss Potts." Taking the espresso out of her tiny hands I drunk in one mouthful and handed the cup back to her and walked away leaving a grin plastered on both of our faces.

The plane journey to Afghanistan took forever and with Rhodey constantly nagging at me I just wanted a bit of Tony time! "look sour patch, can I just have, what 15 minutes of listening to music and chilling without you moaning because I'm just bored of you" I stated bluntly, he was really starting to get in my last nerve with all this responsibility rubbish. I am living my life! What else could I want apart from money, sex and alcohol! It's every man's dream that I'm living! Who needs love and a wife when I have Pepper to take care of me, she is basically my wife, she cooks for me, cleans the house, helps me when I'm drunk, wakes me up, puts me to bed, washes my clothes, dresses me, I mean I can't pick out an outfit out without her opinion! For god sake she even has shaved my beard, brushed my teeth when I was really drunk because she was complaining about how bad my breath was so I told her to brush my teeth then and by god she done it. When I have my head over the toilet she runs her fingers through my hair to help calm me down. Hold up. I need to seriously stop thinking about her. Shoving my headphones on I plugged them into the armrest of my seat to listen the playlist that I keep on the plane, expecting to hear my AC/DC I get soft music, a song that I've never heard before starts playing and the one person that comes to mind when I listen to words is Pepper.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth,  
>drawing me in and you kicking me out?<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding,  
>I can't pin you down.<br>What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
>On in your magical, mystery ride.<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
>but ill be alright.<br>My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine,  
>your crazy and I'm out of my mind...<em>

_Cos all of me, loves all of you_,  
><em>love your curves and all your edges,<em>  
><em>all your perfect imperfections,<br>give your all to me, I'll give my all to you,  
>you're my end and my beginning,<br>even when I'm losing and winning,  
>cos ill give you all of me, if you give me all of you.<em>

_How many times do I have to tell you,  
>even when you're crying you're beautiful too,<br>even when the world is beating you down, I'll be around,  
>through every mood,<br>you're my downfall, you're my muse,  
>my worst distraction,<br>my rhythm and blues,  
>I can't stop singing, its ringing in my head for you...<em>

I abruptly yanked the headphones from my ears and stood up, I wouldn't listen to any more, I don't love Pepper Potts, she's just my assistant, my beautiful, stunning, amazing assistant who I would do anything for, even if she doesn't know it, I would have both my legs broken before I'd let anyone hurt her. And I'd do anything to get her into bed, literally anything, just to feel her without her swatting my hands away like in that board meeting...

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_I hate these damn things! I'd been dragged out of bed by Pepper for this stupid meeting that I don't even really talk in, just smile and nod, sometimes I don't even smile. Sitting down I chose that instead for sitting opposite of Pepper id sit next to her. She rolled her eyes but I knew that she was happy that I'd sat next to her because these things bore her just as much but she just hides it more. Usually in these meetings I have some very inappropriate texting conversations with Pepper, you can see blush from a mile away! But she just dismisses my attempts in getter in bed and continues on trying to get her point across. Just as the meeting starts I see Pepper kick her heels off under the table and a small sigh leaves her lip, you could tell that they were making her feet ache from the pained expression she's had all morning. They were new shoes, navy ones that I didn't buy her so I'm pretty sure she bought them herself, which was a first since I buy her new Louboutin's every time I screw up as an apology, which is allot. I'm pretty sure she has every colour shoe ... anyway... the meeting was really dragging so I sent Pepper the usual text _

**Hey Potts, nice shoes ;) **_she replied quickly.  
><em>_Thank you Mr Stark they were a gift from my boyfriend__.  
>I sat there stunned, who dare buy shoes for my Pepper? That was my job, our special thing! Whoever bought her those were going to die.<br>_**I'm pretty sure I got you the red ones not those ones ;) **_and let the flirting begin...  
><em>_you did get me the red ones, they are very comfy. These are not.  
><em>**Oh my god are they knock-offs?  
><strong>_I'm afraid so, but if you tell anyone I'll pour all of your favourite whisky down the sink!  
><em>_I looked over at Pepper and using my hands I 'zipped' my mouth shut and threw away an invisible key  
><em>**your secrets safe with me ;)  
><strong>_it better be!  
><span>__putting my phone quietly in my pocket I had the sudden urge to put my hand on Pepper's knee, and I wasn't going to ignore my urges!_ _Carefully I place my hand on Pepper's knee and when I did she let out a little gasp that only I heard. She looked at me with dagger eyes but they softened as my hand started sliding up her leg, up past her thigh, pushing up her skirt as I nudged the material she gave a little shudder. Our eyes still hadn't broken contact, this was not the reaction I was expecting but hell I'm going to go with it. I gently started rubbing my thumb over her leg and crept my hand up further, and she wasn't stopping me. Who would have thought? Pepper Potts, in board meeting! Being felt up by me, why didn't it surprise me? When all of a sudden someone's phone stared ringing. Quickly Pepper snapped out of whatever trance she was in and slapped me right across the face and stood up abruptly. "Don't you EVER touch me in that way again Mr Stark! Otherwise I'm going to sew you for sexual harassment!" she had exploded, right there a then, in the middle of a meeting. She was a new shade of red, a mixture of embarrassment, anger and something else that I couldn't put my finger on? Oh god I know what it is, Pepper Potts was totally turned on! You could tell by the way she had jelly legs and her hands shook, and the thing that gave it away the most was the glint in her eyes that told me that she totally wanted more. Deciding to take this a little further, I stood up too and leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Well Miss Potts, you certainly looked like you were enjoying it? Wouldn't you say?" that earned me another slap across the face but the way that she stormed out of the office, barefoot because she'd left her shoes under the table totally told me that she loved every second of it._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I'd come home that night to find all of my whiskey bottles empty by the sink, she had poured them all away. She had left them there with a little note saying: "don't say I didn't warn you...". I had apologised with two pairs of Louboutin's, one black and then the other pair the real versions of the cheap knock-off navy ones that her now ex-boyfriend had bought her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N- hey guys I hoped you liked the last chapter ? Did I get Tony right ? Please let me know as if I don't I'll keep getting it wrong :( so anywhere here is another chapter from Peppers POV. I don't know if I'm going to write much from Tonys POV when he gets captured because we see a lot about how he's feeling and stuff in the movie but we don't see a lot of Pepper so instead I'm going to focus on her and what she's going through whole Tony is gone xx**

PEPPER

"SO DONT MAKE ME CLOSE ONE MORE DOOR, I DONT WANNA HURT ANYMORE, STAY IN MY ARMS IF YOU DARE OR MUST I IMAGINE YOU THERE... DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME! BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! IF I DONT HAVE YOU..." This song makes me think of Tony. God why am I thinking about Tony when I finally have 3 days off while he's in Afghanistan for his missile presentation! Maybe it's because I'm currently in his house, holding a 3/4 drunk bottle of his best whiskey and singing my heart out to Whitney , I'm completely wasted in my bosses house but who cares, it's my birthday! Just before he had gotten on the plane he told me to live in the house while he was away because he didn't like it being empty and was worried that JARVIS would get lonely and since it was my birthday today he said that I could drink whatever I wanted, buy whatever I wanted and do whatever I wanted and for once in my life I was going to take advantage of that. He owed my big time. "JARVIS" I called out to the AI.  
>"Yes Miss Potts?" He replied immediately.<br>"Can you play some Kelly Clarkson please, and increase the volume by 10 percent"  
>"Of course Miss Potts, now playing 'I do not hook up' and volume is now at full capacity' do you require anything else?" He asked politely<br>"Where is the rest of the Woodfords?" I'd almost finished this bottle and I needed another one.  
>"In Mr Starks bedroom, in the cabinet in his bedside table" damn I knew it was in there but I didn't want to go in his room. Since the alcohol was now thoroughly in my system my cares seemed to go out of the window as I traveled up the stairs to his room belting out the words to my favourite song that is the best way I can describe my situation with Tony and I.<p>

" Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down  
>You've got too much talent<br>I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
>There's a cure, you've found it<p>

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill  
>Now don't deny it<br>But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
>They don't wanna define it<p>

Just give up the game and get into me  
>If you're looking for thrills then cold feet<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
>So if you want me I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand  
>And your heart on your sleeve<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
>'Cause the more that you try<br>The harder I'll fight  
>To say goodnight<p>

I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
>Up the mess she left<br>Lay your head down and feel the beat  
>As I kiss your forehead<p>

This may not last but this is now  
>So love the one you're with<br>You wanna chase but you're chasing your tail  
>A quick fix won't ever get you well<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
>So if you want me I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand  
>And your heart on your sleeve<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
>'Cause the more that you try<br>The harder I'll fight  
>To say<p>

'Cause I feel the distance between us  
>Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
>So if you want me I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand  
>And your heart on your sleeve<p>

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
>'Cause the more that you try<br>The harder I'll fight  
>To say<p>

'Cause the more that you try  
>The harder I'll fight<br>To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down  
>'Cause you don't wanna miss out"<p>

By the time that the song had ended I had the new bottle of Whiskey in my right hand and one of Tonys hairbrushes in the left which I was currently singing into to like I was on stage in front of a huge crowd, the stage being Tonys bed and the crowd being JARVIS, in just my blouse and knickers, no pants.. I collapsed onto the bed. "JARVIS pause the music for a while"  
>"Of course Miss Potts"<br>I rested the bottle on the bedside table and rolled over so that I was laying face down, my head buried in his unmade sheets, inhaling his sent. I washed the sheets yesterday so I knew that there had been no One nighters on them but they still smelt of him. A mixture or whiskey and some expensive cologne that I had bought for him for his birthday a few years ago, he had loved it so much that he wears it everyday and demands that he always has a least 4 bottles in his cupboard so that he will never run out. Feeling the hangover coming on already, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey again and took a few more mouthfuls which helped numb the headache. Sitting up on the bed I undid my blouse I tossed it on the floor,following with my bra, leaving myself only in my knickers. Who cares he'll never find out, crawling back under the silk covers I slept in the slight dent on the mattress on the left, where he slept obviously in the same position every night and funnily enough it was the same sleeping position as me so it worked out perfectly. "JARVIS, unless it's a call from Tony, don't wake me up in the morning as I finally want my first lie in for 3 years." I mumbled just before I drifted off in Tony Starks bed.

I woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed. My head was pounding and everything was to bright. "Miss Potts, you have a phone call from Mr Stark"  
>"Answer it now"<br>"Hello Pepper" ah Tony, his voice echoed through the room as I didn't have a phone near me the call was on speaker.  
>" Morning Mr Stark" I replied, trying to hide he fact that I had a raging hangover.<br>" morning? Pepper it's 3pm Malibu time." He said with shock  
>"No it isn't it's only.." I rolled over to look at the clock, it blinked 3:03pm. "Sorry you're right"<br>" did someone have a one women party last night? Did you sing to Whitney Huston and Kelly Clarkson in just your shirt and red lacy knickers, moaning about how much you missed me while drinking all of my Whiskey and then proceed to sleep in my bed? Naked might I add?" Oh my god how the hell did he know all of that? And he saw me drunk and naked! The pervert!  
>"How the hell..." I began to yell when I was cut off<br>"Cameras Miss Potts, all over the house, I watched you last night while you had your little party"  
>"That is so perverted! And just unprofessional! No one hears about this!" I was fuming, I swear there was steam coming out of my ears.<br>"Look Pepper I'm sorry, I won't tell a soul. And I didn't watch the whole thing, just clips really. I understand that you were drunk and trust me I wish I was there having a great time with you on your birthday instead of being stupidly over here talking about guns and weapons. Because trust me if I would have been there it would have been 10 times more fun and I regret it every second that I missed it. But I've got to go and get in this van to travel back to the base." I was gobsmaked, he really wanted to be here with me? He needed to go so I quickly ended our conversation like I did every time.  
>" will that be all Mr Stark?"<br>" that will be ask Miss Potts" and with that he hung up the phone. Little did I know that that would be the last time I would talk to him for 3 months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
>AN- I'll write a little on Tony but this chapter is going to be another Pepper one and how she's coping without Tony, anyway ... Enjoy :D xx<strong>

PEPPER

2 weeks, 4days, 2 hours, 12minutes and 23seconds.. That's how long Tony has been missing for. It's like there is a Tony sized hole in my chest, missing every part of him. I can't think, eat, sleep or do anything without almost bursting into tears at the thought of what those awful people were doing to him. Unlocking the door, I allowed my self into the Stark mansion which I had currently been staying in ever since Tony had left as it was the last thing that he had asked me to do. "Evening Miss Potts." JARVIS spoke as I entered the mansion. "Evening JARVIS, any news?" I asked but I knew what the answer was, I knew that he wasn't coming back. "I'm afraid not Miss Potts but there does seem to be some more Ben & Jerry's in the freezer if that is of any use?" Bless him, the computer knew me more than I knew myself, I couldn't tell you how many tubs of ice cream that I have gone through over the last two weeks. "24 tubs of ice cream Miss Potts." JARVIS quickly stated. God had I said that out load? Going up to Tonys bedroom which I had been sleeping in I quickly undressed and changed into his ACDC shirt when the door bell rang. " Miss  
>Potts, Mr Rhodes is at the front entrance."<br>"Let him in JARVIS" I replied, I sprinted down the stairs, maybe he had some news on Tony but I didn't want to get my hopes up because I For all I know he could be telling me that they found his body, I shook off the thought, he was not dead.  
>"Hey.. Pepper..." Rhodey quickly looked at me and then looked away, with an embarrassed look on his face. It was then I realised that I was just wearing Tonys shirt and a pair of knickers. Quickly I tried to cover myself up by pulling the 5 sized to big T down to cover my backside. I'd been so focused on seeing Rhodey that I had forgotten to put my shorts on. But what was even more embarrassing was the fact that I was wearing Tonys shirt... It wasn't even mine,and it wasn't like we were dating or anything so Rhodey probably thought I was obsessed or something, plus I had been sleeping in his bed but since JARVIS had disabled all of the cameras in the house there would be no evidence of that and no body would find out because if they did and they told Tony it would just destroy our relationship as friends and I don't think I could recover from that. I suddenly felt the need to explain myself.<br>"I'm wearing this because I left my pyjamas at home and..." But I was cut off.  
>"Pepper I understand. You two were basically a couple but without the kissing bit, I'm not judging you don't worry and I won't tell Tony" he nodded, completely understanding. I smiled, tears swimming in my eyes threatening to spill over, some escaping no matter how hard I tried and staining my cheeks.<br>" Rhodey I just don't know what to do with myself, for the past 8 and a half years my whole life has been revolved around Tony without a minute to breath but now I have nothing to do and it just feels like I'm being suffocated by time. Every minute feels like and hour and ever hour feels like a day because he's not here, and I just feel empty. Wearing his T-shirts just for that smell of him doing things like still making his coffee in the morning, and taking down to the workshop even though I know he's not there to drink it. I... I.. Don't know what to do without him and the worst thing is that he's not coming back, it's like he's died." and at was the point where I cracked, it was like every emotion just poured out of me as I fell to a crumple on the floor. I never lost it especially in front of people, I always managed to keep my emotions locked up inside but this time it was like the gates had opened and everything was flooding out uncontrollably. Sobs racked my body shaking it and I just drowned in my own tears on the marble floor, completely forgetting that poor Rhodey was there to whiteness the whole thing. I looked up, my eyes bright red and bloodshot to see Rhodey also crying, we held eye contact  
>"I need to go and find him Pepper, I'll find him for you I promise, I won't stop looking for him until I find him." then he turned around and walked out of the door. I stood up, my legs like jelly as I waked over to the freezer and grabbed the tub of 'caramel chew chew' Ben and Jerry's from the freezer along with a huge spoon and headed up the stairs to Tony's room so I could go to sleep and dream of him.<p>

PEPPERS DREAM

_"TONY! IM HERE!" I was running as fast as my legs would carry me.  
>"Pepper! Please help me Pepper!" I was running towards his voice and I finally crashed into a door.<br>"TONY! Are you there?" I was smacking my fists on the door.  
>"Peps? Oh god Pepper" he was on the other-side of this stupid steel door.<br>"Tony it's ok I'm here, just focus on my voice, I'm here." My voice was shaky, I kept kicking and slamming my fists on this door, trying with everything I could to break it down. I looked for a handle but there want one there.  
>"Pepper I'm so scared, it hurts."<br>"What hurts Tony?"  
>"My chest, it burns, I can't breathe Pepper" he voice was raspy, when all of a sudden a hole appeared in centre of the door, just big enough to for me to get one of my hands through.<br>"Tony come hold my hand, it's right here, look at me though the hole." He brought his head down towards the hole and his face was full of pain but then he smiled.  
>"You look beautiful, I love you Pepper, if I don't make it home I just want you to know that" me looked straight in the eye as he said those three words.<br>"I love you too Tony" bringing our faces closer to the hole, our lips touched and it was the realest kiss I've ever felt. Fireworks exploded, as we explored each others mouths. He pulled away and placed his hand through the hole so it was stroking my cheek. Tears were flowing down my face.  
>"Oh my beautiful Pepper don't cry, I'll be home soon." And then the dream ended.<em>

I sat bolt upright in Tonys bed and started crying, it had all felt so real.

TONY

I woke up with a start, my head pounding and the pain in my chest almost unbearable. "Yinsen" I called him, my throat felt like someone had shoved sandpaper down there.  
>I had just experienced the most vivid dream that I've ever had. We aren't just talking about a movie kind of dream I'm talking about the hills are alive, so round sound and everything. I had just hold Pepper I loved her and that I'd be home soon. We had kissed through this stupid hole in that bloody door, now all I wanted to do was kiss her in real life. I wonder how Pepper was without me to babysit? I bet she was having the time of her life, it was a weight lifted off of her shoulders not having to deal with me every minute of everyday. Yinsen brought me my water and I gulped it down, then headed back to work on my escape.<p>

PEPPER

1 month, 3weeks, 5days, 4 hours and 21 seconds, and the seconds just kept on counting. I now was on full auto pilot 24/7. I'd stopped eating in general, only a few bags of crisps every now and then but other than that it was just caffeine that kept me going, I was up to 7 cups of coffee a day now and would soon be up to 8. The company was spiralling without Tony but everybody managed to keep their cool under pressure, I would help sometimes but most of the time I would be sent home from the office because the wasn't much for me to do without Tony being there. I haven't experienced another dream like a did about a month ago with Tony but I hoped every night that another one would come, there had been some news about his whereabouts but there was no way of being sure, and getting him out safely was another problem. All I wanted was him home, I missed our constant flirtatious banter and his constant inappropriate comments, the way I used to drag him out of bed in the morning and if it didn't work then I'd pour an ice cold bucket of water over him, the way he used to just come up the stairs from his man cave, smelling all sweaty and of oil and just sit next to me on the sofa while I was on my laptop, he would just watch my fingers type away at the keys and then I would look up and our eyes would meet and he would smile that oh so heart melting, panty dropping smile at me and then he would reach out and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and say.  
>"you ok?" Like it was the most important question in the world. I just missed him so much.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- hey guys so this is the last chapter before Tony comes home, just a little bit of Tony but mainly Pepper :) just wanted to say Thank-you to the reviews that you guys keep giving me! They are great inspiration and really help :) so anyway the whole time I was writing his chapter I had 'highway to hell' on repeat on my iPhone, it gets me in the iron man mood xx**

Pepper

2months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 9 hours and 34 seconds. Wake up, eat, work, cry, sleep, repeat until Tony is found. Rolling over I hit the snooze on the alarm clock, the clock blinked 09:00am. I grunted, another day. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and then scratched the itchy spot on my head like I did every morning, I swung my legs over the oversized bed and padded over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, bad move. As I looked in the mirror I had a stranger staring back at me, a women who looked about mid 30's with frizzy strawberry blond hair that had a few flecks of grey at the roots, empty blue eyes with huge bags under them, tight grey, lifeless skin covered in freckles. I turned the tap on and splashed water over my face hoping at it would wake me up, I felt and looked like the walking dead. I stripped from the Black Sabbath T shirt I was wearing along with my underwear and stepped into the shower and flicked the water on so it was boiling hot, the water felt good on my tight muscles and helped loosen them up a bit. I loved Tonys shower, it was huge, big enough for at least four people with water shooting at you from every angle. Grabbing the peach shampoo I washed and conditioned my hair after and then followed with washing the rest of my body, once I was finished instead of getting out I rested my back against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting down and just I sat there thinking about him. I sat there for about 40 minutes, curled up in a ball allowing the water to flow down my body mixing with my salty tears and then going down the drain. I cried until I had no tears left, I had been crying a lot lately but this time was different, this time I wasn't crying for Tony but for myself and the wreck I had become.

I walked out of the house, locking it with my key and clicked down the drive in my red louboutins to my silver Mercedes. Pulling out of the drive I made my way to the Stark Industries Office, arriving at roughly 10:30am, expecting to be ignored like every morning, as I walked down the hall towards my office I was being stared at and as soon as my back was turned whispers would be heard. Which was weird because usually I wasn't the centre of attention, as I walked into my office there was a paper on my desk with the headlines "PEPPER POTTS, STARK STALKER" I ripped the paper from my desk and read the story _'Miss Pepper Potts has been seen in and out of Tony Starks mansion constantly during the period of Starks disappearance. Potts is his PA or maybe is there something more to their relationship then just signing paperwork? She has been caught in the house over the past few months living and sleeping there, after working for Mr Stark for 8 years is she bored of her job and now is searching for a higher position at SI by sleeping wither her boss when he returns or is there already something between them_?' I couldn't read any more as I has crumpled the paper with my hands, I was fuming, how dare they call me a slut ! And where the hell did they get these photos from? I'm pretty sure that this was illegal ! What if they had caught me eating that ice cream in the sofa? Drinking his wine alone? Sleeping in his bed? Wearing his clothes? Suddenly the anger turned into sheer panic. I marched my way to Obadiahs office and walked straight in.  
>"You need to do something about this, this cannot get out, when Tony gets back he doesn't need this stress from the tabloids! Please just make it look like its innocent" by the end of the sentence I was begging him.<br>" Pepper calm down, I've just seen it and I was just about to make it disappear so don't panic, I know that your relationship with Tony is just as friends so I'm sorting it out now and any photos that were taken at the house of you will be burnt" a sigh left my lips it was all going to go away, thank god. I thanked Obadiah and left his office and waked to mine because my inbox was overflowing and maybe I'd be able to concentrate for once without thinking of... Damn it already to late. God he's not even here and he's always in my mind. Tony.

TONY

Pepper, the whole time that I was shooting those guys in my escape all I could think of is how I need to get home to my Pepper. She is the reason I need to get home, so I can just see her face, I don't even need a relationship with her because I know she doesn't feel that way about me but being near her is just as good.  
>"Yinsen no, come on buddy!" The man who I had been trapped with in that stupid cave for three months was now dying right in front of me.<br>"No Tony I am seeing my family, just promise me one thing"  
>"What?" My voice raspy<br>" don't waste your life" and with that one of my only friends took his last breath and then he was gone, anger burned inside of me I exited the cave and exploded and shot anything that moved, there want time to feel guilty about killing anybody I just needed to get out of here and fast, flicking the switch my suit took off but it wasn't long before I was crashing back down again and fast. I hit the sand with a thud, the armour had fallen apart. Great, just great I'm stuck in the middle of the desert! Throwing my hands in the air I attempted to stand up but fell down again because of the shooting pain in my leg and body. For god sake! After many attempts and a lot of swearing I stood up and began hobbling. I was tired and hungry and in severe pain but I was mainly hot, it felt like my insides were cooking and my body was overheating. Just as I was about to give up hope I heard the sweetest sound. Helicopters.

PEPPER

"Miss Potts there is a call for you on line 1" I rolled over in Tonys bed. I bet it was another one of those stupid magazines who kept calling me all day asking for an interview with 'Starks new toy'. It was stupid. Looking at the clock I saw that it was blinking 6:00am who the hell in their right mind would call at this time! Grabbing the phone off of the bedside table I answered it.  
>"I swear to god, who do you think you are calling at this time in the bloody morning!"<br>"Sorry Peps, I can call back later if you'd like?" Tony. It was Tony. I sat bolt upright in bed, tears already falling down my cheeks, I tried to compose myself, I wouldn't let him hear me cry.  
>"Tony is that really you?" My heart was pounding in my chest<br>" yes Pepper, it's me, can't you tell" I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. It was really him.  
>"Oh Tony are you ok? You've been gone for so long and there is so much paperwork for you to sign and deadlines and the robots broke and I didn't know how to fix them and everyone keeps calling to see if your back and now you are.."<br>" Pepper breathe. I'm back but Rhodey is about to take the phone away from me, I just wanted to call and say hello, since I have no one else..." His voice cracked a bit at the end.  
>" of course Tony I'm sorry, thank you for calling what time you will be back?"<br>" I land at 7am so, I'll be home soon" I froze, he had said that to me in my dreams but I shook the thought off.  
>"Ok I will see you in an hour, will that be all Mr Stark?"<br>"That will be all Miss Potts." And I put the phone down with a smile on my face and rushed around, cleaning his room up to remove all evidence of my sleeping there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N- hey guys so I got some great responses for the last chapter :D Thank-you :D I'm at a bit of a problem now... Because Tony and Pepper traditionally don't actually kiss until the end of iron man 2 and this Fic is still on iron man 1 I didn't know if you wanted their relation ship to begin at the traditional time so you'd wait a little while or I could start their relationship earlier ? Let me know because what you think !? Anyway a little more Tony in this one and I'm going to give the feelings of both tiny and Pepper when they see each other but I am going to mix it up a bit so it won't be the same as the movie**.** Sorry it's a bit short, next update will be long! promise!**

TONY

"Dude a wheelchair really? I'm not an old lady" we had just landed and I was currently sitting in wheelchair waiting for the plane to opeN like a little old lady, uhhgg.  
>"Whatever man, I just wanted you to comfortable, oh and by the way don't tell Pepper I told you this because she would kill me if she knew but she's been a wreck man, crying, ice cream, all of that girly rubbish but lately she's gone really thin and pale so now that you're back help her out a little bit? Make her eat and stuff like that?" I was shocked, who had made Pepper so upset? whoever it was was going to pay, badly, no one hurts my Potts.<br>"Who the hell hurt her? who made her so upset?" I had stood from the chair now, wincing slightly.  
>"It was you man, without you she had no-one" and before I could even respond the planes huge door opened to reveal a very ill looking Pepper Potts. Her skin was grey, her eyes had lost that sparkle and she was awfully thin but she still looked beautiful. When she saw my me her whole face lit up, I wasn't expecting that reaction, the opposite actually. As I walked closer to her I could see that her eyes were red and puffy, she'd obviously been crying and it saddened me to think that. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the huge smile on her face but the way she did it turned me on a little bit and because of the lack of women the past 3 months the thought of jumping her right now on the runway was becoming more and more appealing. Actually why not? And then reality kicked in. Tony don't be stupid, Pepper doesn't like you in that way, how could she, but wasn't she crying about how you were gone? Rhodey said that she was a wreck, that's gotta mean something right?<br>"Hey Potts, miss me?"

PEPPER

when I saw him walk off of that plane I couldn't help but smile, the whole journey here I had been crying happy tears because after three months of agony Tony was back. I but my lip so that he couldn't see how happy I was but I was no use, this smile wanted to be seen! When he looked at me he had a bit if a scrunched up face like he was deciding something, he shook his head which made his hair ruffle in the most gorgeous way.  
>"Hey Potts, miss me?" My heart fluttered, that nickname when he said it that just did it for me. My professionalism went out of the window and I dropped my clipboard and whatever else I was holding and flung my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. God I missed him so much, I inhaled him and oh. My. God. The smell of him alone was driving me crazy.<p>

TONY

This I was not expecting, the way she just dropped everything and hugged me made me happy, she really did care about me, even though she was hurting me a little bit, it was worth it. I took my arm out of my sling and put it around her waist along with my good arm and hugged her tighter. She smelt so good, I buried my face in her ginger locks and took in a deep breath, pure Pepper. A mix if peaches and marzipan and everything sweet in between, seriously if I could have an air freshener of the way Pepper smelt I would buy a hundred of them. God I'd missed her. Suddenly her body stiffened and she pulled away, I felt cold without her she had a frown on her face.  
>"Tears for your long lost boss?" I asked, out faces inches apart as I took a step closer.<br>"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting" she looked up at me and her breathing hitched. I laughed.  
>" want to go home?" I asked, my home was basically her home aswell, and I was desperately in need of a shower, but before that I had things to deal with.<br>"Yes, happy will take you back to the House and drop me home after" she said with frown. She really wanted to go back to her place and not spend tome with me. Well I wasn't having any of that, plus I was going to need some help dressing and undressing with this stupid sling and AR.  
>"No Pepper I need you at the house with me, I'm not eat Chinese and pizza on my own" I smiled, begging her with my eyes.<br>"Mr Stark I don't think it's very professional..." But I cut her off, screw professional I wanted an evening with Pepper, non work related.  
>"I want you there not as my PA but as my friend Peps, Rhodey is busy and I'd rather not be in the house on my own tonight, so would you just keep me company?"<br>"I..ermm." She was stuttering, desperate times call for desperate measures, I pulled out the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip which no matter how otter she tried, not once has she ever refused it. She sighed.  
>"Fine, as friends Tony, now can we get in the car mr Stark?" She huffed looking defeated.<br>"After you Miss Potts"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N- OMG so many reviews! Thank you all so much ! I reply to the ones I can but those who are guests I'm sorry but it won't let me :( but thank you all :) anyway I have now decided where this story is going but I'm not going to tell you otherwise it'll ruin it ;) just be prepared for a lot of frustration ;) any way this will be another mixed POV chapter :) xx**

PEPPER

All those emails, the stress I can feel it building up inside me already. He can't be serious, closing the Stark weapons industry at a weapons company. The stocks are going to plummet and..and oh god I think I'm having a panic attack. I can't deal with this, he needs to get off of that podium and get down here right now so I can slap him silly! He's got to be joking, I looked up into his eyes as we looked at each other for a minute and that minute was I needed to tell me that he was deadly serious about this. He stepped off and began walking towards me, I shook my head and turned around so I could exit the building when I was met with hundreds of cameras and microphones. I was shocked, I didn't deal with the paparazzi, I actually had a huge phobia of cameras and bright lights. My heart rate picked up as they started firing questions at me that I couldn't answer, the room started to spin and I stumbled a bit as more flashes went off. Just as I was about the stack it I felt a pair of strong, warm hands catch me at my waist, Tony.  
>"Get out of the way, she needs some air" they still didn't move. "NOW!" He shouted and everyone seemed to clear a path, putting their cameras and recording tapes down so that he could get through. I tried to walk but my legs were like jelly and the room was still spinning, I think that I'm going to vomit, yep I am. I flew my hand over my mouth and gagged, if I didn't get some air soon then I was going to throw up all over Tony. Before I knew what was going on he had picked me up bridal style and was running for the door, he shouldn't be doing this because it was probably hurting him like crazy, he was still bruised and battered, I mean for god sake he'd only landed 3 hours ago! Fresh air hit my lungs and I was gently put down and placed on some steps so that I could sit down. I placed my head between my knees and focused on my breathing and the feeling of Tonys hand as it rubbed my back and the bottom on of my neck. My heart rate started to slow down and my breathing turned normal again, I looked up to meet a very concerned looking boss of mine.<br>"You ok? Do you need water or food or something?" His voice was panicked.  
>"No I'm fine, thank you Tony for getting me out of there, I would have stacked it and probably vomited everywhere if it wasn't for you" I said honestly.<br>"Don't worry about it, want to go back to the House now? Chinese, pizza and horror movies?" He was trying to distract me and it was working.  
>"Sounds like the best thing I've heard in months, although no horror films, I'm scared of them, I hate them." I was being deadly serious, I'd had a bad experience as a child.<br>"Fine no horrors, maybe" he winked at me and I smiled, he knew how to make a girl feel special alright.

TONY

My chest was killing me from where I'd carried Pepper but I wasn't going to tell her that or this time she would definitely make me go to the hospital. When we got back to the House I quickly told Pepper that I was going to shower.  
>"You can join me if you'd like?" I asked her, a serious offer that I would love if she'd took up on it. Her face had turned red but she managed to keep her composure, unfortunately.<br>"No thank you Mr Stark" she nodded and turned away but not soon enough before I saw her close her eyes and moan a little, she was totally having visions of us in the shower together. She thought I'd left because she started talking to herself.  
>"Stupid, stupid Virginia! Why didn't you go? It sounds much better than just sitting here waiting for him and fantasising!" I chuckled, I new she had the hots for me, poor sex deprived Pepper. I snuck up so I was right behind her and blew gently on her neck, she shuddered a little but stayed still, my arms snaked around her waist and she leaned back into me, I smiled, I liked this side of Pepper. I gently pulled her hair band so it released those gorgeous ginger locks of hers and began to run my fingers through her hair with one of my hands, the other kept firmly around her waist. She let out a little sigh of contentment, it was beautiful.<br>" you sure you don't want to join me?' I whispered in her ear.  
>"It wouldn't be very professional" she muttered, trying to get out of my grip around her, dammit I hated it when she was like this, just when I thought that I had her she'd slip through my fingers every time.<br>"Whatever" I mumbled, disappointed and headed upstairs for my one man shower.

When I walked into my room, it looked exactly how I'd left if but there was something off. It didn't smell the same and everything was a bit too tidy. I shook the thought off and walked into my bathroom to get in the shower when I noticed I pile of clothes in the washing basket which consisted of my band shirts and women's underwear, now I was really confused , who had been in my room? I hopped In the shower and as I reached for my shampoo I knocked something over, I looked at it and everything clicked, in my hand I was holding Peppers shampoo. She had been staying in my room while I was away, I liked that thought, I'd look into it further later on. Quickly finishing off in the shower I towel dried my hair and body and threw some track suit bottoms on, leaving my top half bare, it was nice getting some air to the AR and as it was still healing sometimes my shirt would catch on it and that was painful. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Pepper on the phone ordering food, it stunned me at the fact that she knew exactly what I wanted, I saw her but she'd changed out of her usual work clothes and was now just in a plain white vest-top that was slightly cropped and some grey track suit bottoms which were rolled over at the waist so they were resting over her hips, which meant that her stomach was showing, god she was toned, she had abbs and was very slim, turns out that most of those yoga lessons that she moans about must have paided off.

PEPPER

"Can I have some honey dried spare ribs, 2 chicken noodles, some lemon chicken but with the lemon sauce on the side, half a duck actually make that a whole duck with plum sauce, some crispy chilli beef please oh and can I have 3 lots of vegetarian pancake rolls and two bags of prawn crackers. Yes that will be everything, to Mr Starks mansion please, you know the address? Brilliant, bye" as I hung up the Chinese place, ordering way to much food I then dialled Tonys favourite pizza place.  
>"Hey Charles, it's Pepper, yes he's back, I know it's fantastic, yep some celebration tonight, can I have the usual for me and Tony? Brilliant thanks, ok see you soon bye" as I went to put the phone down I could feel his eyes on me, I turned and looked at him and oh god he was shirtless, and that thing in his chest that was keeping him alive looked red and angry.<br>"Have a nice shower Tony?" I asked  
>"It was mediocre" he whined. God I'd missed that.<br>"Tony I've ordered the Pizza and Chinese but you know what I really fancy as well?"  
>"What would that be Pepper? I'll drive and get it if you want?" He said this as he walked closer to me, his hair was still slightly damp and fuzzy so I walked up to him and began fixing it. I ran my fingers through his hair so it was restyled and perfect, I gave him that messy bed head look which really suited him.<br>"A McDonalds milkshake, a chocolate one." I really wanted one of them, I was craving it.  
>" of course Pepper, I'll have the same. JARVIS would you get them to deliver that?"<br>"Of course sir" the AI responded. Perfection.

By the time the milkshakes had arrived we had already started the Chinese and were half way throughout the Pizza, eating them at the same time. I was stuffed, on the edge of exploding but yet I still ate more because the food was so good. Tony had eaten so much, a whole pizza, all of the noodles, 3/4 of the duck and the chilli beef he now was munching on the prawn crackers and dipping them in the plum sauce before putting them into mouth. I loved the way he loved food, he savoured every bite, he didn't even need the fancy stuff as long as it tasted good he didn't care where it came from. So far we had just finished Love Actually, the film I had picked because it was my favourite and now it was Tonys turn.  
>"Come on Pep please, it's not even that scary!"<br>"Tony I am not watching Saw!"  
>" fine then! What about paranormal activity?"<br>"No! Not any horror movies!"  
>"Oh I'm sorry after being captured by terrorists for 3 months, am I not allowed to pick the film I want?!" He had taken it to far this time. I couldn't say no to that, and he knew it.<br>"You can not pull the kidnapping card! It just not fair!"  
>" I'm allowed to use it AT LEAST 3 times a week, maybe even more" he shrugged.<br>" 3 times is to many! I'm sorry Tony but I'm not agreeing to that"  
>"Fine 2 times ?" I gave him the look.<br>"Fine once a week! Whatever! I'm using it now so you can't not watch it, and you have to stay here, you can't go home" he looked at me and I knew I couldn't get out of this one.  
>"Fine! just make sure it's not that scary! Can you pass me the blanket?"<br>" sure, here you go, why do you want it? Are you cold?" He sounded concerned.  
>"Nope it so I have something to HIDE under!" I explained.<br>"Aww is little Potts gonna get scared? Come here, scoot over"  
>"I'm not scooting anywhere" I protested.<br>"I bet that by the end of the movie you'll be hiding in my chest!" He started. Bring it.  
>"Fine but you're going to lose, and if I don't I get to shave your goatee because it desperately need trimming" I wanted to shave it so bad, and this was the perfect opportunity!<br>"Done, but if you loose, you have to sleep in my bed with me tonight, no sex just sleep." Well that was new and unexpected.  
>"Done." And with the bet made we played the movie.<p>

TONY

I knew I'd win. She was hiding under the blanket, her head on my chest and she was shaking. I gotta admit it this movie was pretty scary, even I was a little spooked and creeped out on an unbelievable scale. I'd picked 'the human centipede' oh god nope I can't even finish it. I switched the film off and shook Pepper.  
>"Hey Peps it's over now, I got bored so I turned it off" she looked up and her face was white as a sheet, I suddenly regret making her watch it I didn't realise just how frightened she would be.<br>"I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks, months even. Thank god I lost the bet because I don't think I'd be a me to sleep on my own tonight" she whispered, her voice full of fear.  
>"Wanna head up then?" I questioned, I was looking forward to a night with Pepper in my arms. She nodded and we made our way up the stairs to my room. When she got there she got straight under the covers and then her head popped up again, she threw the bra so it landed in the washing pile, she was braless, oh god. She gave me a funny look, as if she was saying, 'get over it I'm not going to be uncomfortable just because you're hear' I chuckled to myself and climbed into bed next to her. She immediately rolled over so she was as far away from me as possible and considering the size of my bed, it was pretty far away. I sighed admitting defeat, no matter how much I thought she was the hottest thing in the universe I still wouldn't force her into anything. Just as I was about to drift off she said something.<br>"Tony, I can't sleep, I keep thinking that some crazy guy is gonna kidnap me and attach me to someone else." She sounded genuinely frightened. I rolled over so that I was facing her.  
>" I'll fight off anyone that comes deal?" My eyelids were heavy as I began to drift off.<br>"Deal" she muttered as we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N- hey guys, some more frustration today sorry ;) they will get together all in good time don't worry ;) I'm so sorry for the late uptake and I know that this chapter is really short, but I've just had a hectic week with school and exam and stuff so bear with me! I promise that the next chapter will be longer ! Anyway enjoy the fluff xx**

TONY

Pepper Potts is a hugger. Not just a regular hugger who likes to snuggle on your chest I'm talking full blown leg over mine so it resting over my hip, arm sprawled out over my chest, her head on my chest, right on top of my AR and half of her body on top of me the best bit was when she started mumbling in her sleep, so much so that it was difficult for me to get some shut eye. She kept talking about me saying things like "god Tony" and "will that be all Mr Stark" and she'd also murmur tomorrow's schedule so I now knew that I had a meeting at 3pm and 5pm and then a free evening . She is a stress sleeper, who had wiggled around so much that she had randomly kicked off her track suit bottoms off in her sleep so that she was laying there in her vest and knickers, it was the best thing I've woken up to and at around 11am I could still feel the weight of Pepper on my chest, opening my eyes I saw her sprawled out over my body, red hair all over my chest, mouth slightly open and face relaxed. She looked kinda beautiful like this, her natural state and because she had no make up on you could see all of her freckles so instead of trying to move out of the bed I enjoyed the moment and started counting the freckles on body

When I'd hit 213 she began to stir, her blue orbs fluttered open and then closed again and her grip on me tightened, she let out a little sigh of contentment. Then suddenly out of no where she sat up so quickly that she whacked me in the face which caused me to jump so much that we both fell and tumbled out of the bed onto the floor with her landing on top of me. She was breathing heavily as she sat up so she was straddling my hips  
>"Jesus Christ Pep you scared the crap out of me!" My chest was rising and falling quickly and my heart rate began to speed up when i realised that I had the most beautiful woman sitting on my hips and my heart rate began to pick up.<br>"God I'm so sorry Tony, I just forgot that you where in the bed!"

PEPPER

Wow. I woke up thinking I was dreaming but no, it really was Tony Stark who I was clinging to in my sleep, how embarrassing. It was also the man who's hips I was currently perched on but that hadn't quite processed yet, after months of waking up in Tonys bed alone p, to finally wake up with it with him was boggling my mind and frankly I was rather annoyed with myself for letting it happen.  
>"God I'm so sorry Tony, I just forgot that you were in the bed!" I was starting to get flustered as I had now just realised that I had managed to wiggle out of my track suit bottoms in the night and was just in my vest and underwear, oh god. It was then Tony put his hands on my bare thighs and I stopped breathing<br>"That's quite alright Miss Potts, did you know that you're a hugger?" He raised one eyebrow and smirked at my reaction to his hands. I could feel the heat from my embarrassment making my face red.  
>"I'm sorry Mr Stark, this won't happen again. If you need me I will be downstairs in about 30minutes with things for you to sign" and with that I removed his hands got off of my boss's lap and headed out of the room, returning to my professional mode. We kept having little moments even before he was kidnaped, moments where my wall would collapse for a little while but then reality always kicked in and it went straight back up again, he's my boss, nothing more, he can't be anything more. We couldn't be together because of his reputation for women and how the papers would react but even though I keep telling myself it's all his fault I know that I'm to blame too. I'm a high maintenance redhead with some serious trust issues, I may be all happy and smiley on the outside but really I'm emotionally unstable when it comes to love. I've loved a lot of people, family, friends and old long term boyfriends who ultimately always cheated in me for a hotter chick but I've only ever been in-love with one man, and that's Tony Stark because no matter how hard I fight to get him out of my head he always seems to find a place in my heart and it sucks.<p>

Once I'd showered, dressed and applied some light makeup I headed downstairs to find Tony in his workshop tinkering on the Hot Rod as usual. God the man has been back a day and he's already down here, I guess he's doing what he loves.

TONY

I heard her come down the stairs, I was currently working under the Hotrod so I slid out from underneath the car and look up at her from the floor. Not hours ago was this women in my arms and now she's just dismissed it like nothing happened.  
>"You have a meeting at.." But I cut her off because I already knew today's schedule.<br>"3 and 5 I know and then I have the rest of the day off" she looked bewildered.  
>"How did you?" She questioned<br>" you talk about me and my schedule in your sleep" I'd now sat up. He eyes grew wide and she looked bewildered.  
>"And by the way, I totally wanna see you naked too Pep" and I winked, even though I knew that she hadn't mumbled that one in her sleep I just couldn't resist and it was all worth it because the facial reaction was just brilliant. She went the deepest shade of red I've ever seen,she placed down her notes and pen and then just left the room, obviously not getting the fact that I was joking. Laughing I went up after her and just as she reached the top of the stairs I grabbed her arm and twisted her around so she was facing me and I went serious for a minute of my life.<br>" look Pep you didn't say anything about me in your sleep, I swear. I just wanted to thank you for last night, I didn't want to be on my own after coming back from that hellhole and you were there for me in a heartbeat, no questions asked, well maybe a couple but that irrelevant. It just I shows how good a friend you are, even for sharing the bed with me last night, it was the first night in what feels like forever that I didn't have a nightmare. They tortured me and starved me in there and well it's nice to be home, with you" After I'd finished rambling I looked at her face and she just stood there with her mouth open and silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>"I..Tony.." She looked stunned. We stood there in silence for couple of minutes when she finally said something.<br>"While you were gone it was tough and the just the thought of what they did to you.." She took a shaky breath, the tears had stopped now and she looked down at her feet, god I wanted to kiss her. But I knew that would earn me a slap so instead I did the next best thing and hug her, I crushed our bodies together and it felt amazing. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck, I did the same and we stood there for a while, I don't know how long but it felt good just to be in her arms, stroking her hair, she looked at me in the eye, our faces inches apart.  
>"You have to promise me something Tony." She said firmly.<br>"Anything."  
>"Never, ever make me feel like that again" I'm confused.<br>"Like what Pep?"  
>"Alone" she mumbled, her eyes began to redden, tears filling them again.<br>"I promise" and I swear to god that I will never, ever make Pepper Potts feel alone again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Told you that I'd update soon! I'm going to fast forward a bit now as I feel that otherwise it's just useless waffle going on but don't worry! I will not leave out the fluff ! They will be getting together soon I promise I'm just waiting for the right moment! Thank you for the 33 reviews! It's so great! And only on my first Fic! Would you guys like me to write another pepperoni Fic as well as this but with a different story line? Let me know! Enjoy...**

PEPPER

He'd been back for three weeks now and I've slept at the mansion every night since, in the spear room instead to start with but by the end of the night I'd be there holding him and running my hands through his hair, trying comfort him and stop the nightmares. He was bad and totally messed up with that thing in his chest, but I now was currently going through the endless emails on my laptop which I'd been doing for over 12 hours now and after 5 cups of coffee, the affect seemed to be wearing off and my eyes were starting to seriously burn and my feet were starting to ache in my shoes, usually my shoes don't ever hurt my feet but these ones were new and I since I'm breaking them in they are slightly uncomfortable. It was then I felt a tickle on my neck, I reached up to brush it off when I felt a chin, reaching up further I felt that it was in fact Tonys face standing over my shoulder.  
>"You alright Potts? You've been up here for like 7 hours" he goatee brushed against my neck making me shudder, which was hopefully undetected.<br>" 12 hours" I mumbled, trying to regain focus again  
>"What?" He said in a puzzled tone. His stubble was still scraping at my neck and earlobe in the most amazing way, though I now had written the same sentence three times because it was distracting me so much.<br>" I've been answering your emails for 12 hours Mr Stark" before I even got a chance to react my laptop was slammed shut in front of me, just missing my fingers, he then proceed to take it from me and jump on the kitchen counter and place it on the highest shelf, he then hopped back down and looked at me dead in the eye.  
>"No more work, it's Friday night, shouldn't you be out? Having fun with your friends, drinking, laughing and dancing the night away?" He raised his eyebrows as me walked over and sat on the footrest in front on me.<br>"You really think that I have time for a social life when I work for you Mr Stark?" His face dropped.  
>"Sorry Pep, how can I make it up to you?" He said sincerely<br>" by not eating my breakfast cereal in the morning!" I was being deadly serious, he always ate my lucky charms, I'd buy a box of his captain crunch and my lucky charms and he'd eat both! And it was really starting to bug me, I've got a serious sweet tooth that needs to be satisfied in the morning otherwise I get a sugar low and go grumpy. He raised his hands in defence.  
>"I'm sorry but the marshmallows are just so good! But I'll stop, just cos it's you" he smirked and the leaned forward and grabbed one of my left foot, sliding the shoe off he gently placed it on the floor and began massaging my very sore foot.<br>" what are you doing?" I gasped, his hands were magic.  
>"Giving you a foot rub, I knew that those shoes were killing you because I haven't seen them before so I'm assuming that they're new and new shoes always hurt." He stated like it was an everyday thing, I looked at him in shock, did he really pay that much attention to my feet? But I was suddenly lost when his thumb found my secret sweet spot on the heel of my foot and I groaned in pleasure. He repeated to circle it, adding more and more pressure with each one, making me feel as if I was floating on cloud 9. I leant my head back on the sofa, enjoying the moment and let out a sigh. I bit my bottom lip to stop another groan of happiness escaping but he stopped, I looked at him with a glare which said 'why the hell did you stop?', he chuckled.<br>"Does someone have a sweet spot on their foot Potts?" He smirked as he picked up the other foot and repeated the action, unfortunately the spot was only on my left foot but once Tony had realised that he dropped the right foot and started rubbing the left one again in all the right places. Unable to hold it in, I let out the biggest moan in my entire life and sunk slightly more into the sofa, I honestly didn't even realise that his hands were now half way up my calf, massaging from my heel to behind my knee and then back down again, he repeated the action but got higher and higher which each stroke. He was now halfway up my thigh and my moans hadn't stopped yet because this was just so damn good, he should appreciate me more often, in fact he needs to do this to me regularly.

TONY

oh those moans. They were like angels singing, the way her head was back as she began to unwind was just encouraging me to continue, and I never, ever want to stop. The higher up my hands went, the more she liked it which was seriously fine with me. I wonder when was the last time that Pepper had sex? It hasn't been since I've come back but she might have done it while I was away? But I'm assuming by the way that she's reacting to the littlest touch that it's been a while, and that made me grin like a two year Old. I pulled my hands away and stood up, she looked disappointed that I'd stopped but I wasn't done yet. I sat down next to her and pulled her against me. She sighed and placed her head on my chest and I started to run my fingers through her strawberry locks and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment just as much as I was, and I was in bliss.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to the noise of a camera click, my eyes open and I see my best friend Rhodey standing in front of me taking a picture. Why is he taking a picture? I look at the position I'm in and I'm laying down on the sofa with Pepper laying on top of me, her legs tangled with mine, with one of her hands on my reactor in a kind of possessive way and the other in around my waist, I had one of my hands aroud her waist and the other tangled in her hair. How had we gotten into this position ? We had fallen asleep upright, it's like our bodies just wanted to get closer to each other, attracted like magnets. I glare at Rhodey.  
>"Man go away" I half whisper and moan. Pepper mumbles something along the lines of 'hit the snooze' and then nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck and takes in a deep breath, like she's inhaling my sent. I shoot Rhodey another glare and gesture for him to just leave Pepper and I like this, because I savour these moments between us, today I'm sending her to SI while I work oh the suit in the Workshop, I don't need her finding about this any time soon. Rhodey snickers and walks closer to is and crouches down so he's levels it's my head.<br>"Dude you're one lucky guy" he whispers.  
>"I know man, just make your self at home, I don't wanna wake her get 'cos she was working hard yesterday, dealing with a lot of my crap, I owe her one" I reply.<br>"You owe her more than one" and with that Rhodey walks down the stairs and heads to the games lounge to play on the PS4 as per usual. I look down at her face and she's smiling, I love her smile, it's beautiful. She can't be comfortable because she's still in her work clothes, I carefully untangle myself from her, luckily she's a deep sleeper so she doesn't stir, I gently pick her up and carry her upstairs and place her on my bed, I carefully remove her jacket and unbutton her blouse, she's wearing a vest underneath so it's ok, I'm not being a pervert, I generally slip a pair of my old MIT track suit bottoms on underneath her skirt and then unzip and remove her skirt so I didn't see anything that she wouldn't want me to, if she didn't believe me I'd just get JARVIS to show her the video. As I go to leave the room she starts talking again, I walk over back to the bed and sit down on the floor next to her head.  
>"Tony, don't stop" what the hell? Her back arches off of the bed and her face flushed red.<br>"Please don't" she whimpers. Someone having fantasies? Of me? Well that's new, and kinda unexpected. Her hands grabs fists of the sheets and she lets out a little scream, she's a screamer, well you learn something new every day.  
>"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony" she continues to moan my name and with every second she gets louder, I wonder what's going on in that beautiful mind of hers, and by the sounds of it I really want be there.<p>

PEPPER

best, dream, ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I am so sorry, I've been a way in Spain for the past week and have only just had found time tot write this ! Sorry ! So anyway things are about to get very, very interesting...**

PEPPER

This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my entire existence, having a 'very good' but highly inappropriate dream about my boss and then waking up with him standing over me, with might I add the biggest/smuggest grin plastered on his face. Oh god I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole right now.  
>"You alright there Pepper? Need me to help you out?" He just grinned, I'm not sure what shade of red I am right now but I'm pretty sure I look like a beet root.<br>" no I'm perfectly fine thank you Mr Stark, I'm just going to go home." His smile faltered, what had I said?  
>"Please don't, I didn't mean to embarrass you, don't leave I mean I get it, I have dreams like that about you all of the time and, ermm... No I didn't mean to say that. Wait ermmmm, not that you're not beautiful, which you are but... I'm gonna shut up now." He started to walk away, but I couldn't let him leave, not like this.<br>"It's fine Tony I'll stay, I'm sorry about this situation, it's just been a while you know since the last time I ermm, well you get me, and my dreams, I can't control them so can we just drop it? Forget it ever happened?" I looked at the sheets the entire time, unable to meet his gaze.  
>"How long are we talking Potts? 1month? 2,4,7? You know since you last were with a guy?" Jesus why was he asking this, was it really required?<br>"That's kinda personal Tony" I said quietly, Still unable to meet his gaze, He walked a few steps closer to me and sat down on the end of the bed.  
>"It's been 4 months for me Pep, I'm pretty sure that's a new record for me" he said quiet proudly<br>"and do you know what I don't miss it, well maybe a little, but when I was down in that cave it dawned on me, I've only ever had meaningless sex, just for fun, I've never actually done it for love or anything like that so I'm gonna wait, because the next time I sleep with a woman it's going to be with someone I love." I finally met his eyes and I realised that he was looking at me the whole time he said that mini speech, what was he implying?

TONY

"8 years" she mumbled, 8 years since what? No..  
>"I'm sorry 8 years since what?" I couldn't believe it.<br>"Since I've slept with anybody." She started to twiddle her thumbs, which she does when she's nervous.  
>"No way, that's, impressive. Can I ask why? So long?" I honestly don't know how she does it<br>"The last guy I slept with, was a one night stand, well I thought it was going to be more because we'd actually been dating for like 5 months and when I finally let him have me, I woke up and he was gone, and I never saw him again. That sort of thing tends to happen to me a lot, every boyfriend or even fiancé has always left me for another woman or just got bored of me because I was to controlling or obsessed with my job. The one that hurt the most though was when the guy who I had been with for 4 years, he was my fiancé and he was screwing some blonde chick throughout our whole relationship and he left me, the night before the wedding crying on the floor because apparently I wasn't good enough for him, he was out of my league, I wasn't pretty enough." What moron let this beautiful, talented and damn right perfect women go?. She was crying, oh god what do I do? Do I go in for the kiss, cheer her up and risk being slapped or do I hug her?  
>"Pepper Potts, look at me right now and listen" her eyes met mine and she nodded.<br>"Don't ever, ever, EVER, let any guy tell you that you aren't good enough for them, do you understand because as far as I'm concerned, you are the most gorgeous, amazing, beautifully talented woman that I've ever met and there is no guy in this universe that is good enough for you and any guy that tells you otherwise you slap them around the face and call me because I will beat the shit out of them you hear me?" A small laugh escaped her lips along with a hiccup.  
>"Thank you Tony, now if you could get everyone else to think that, well then that would be great" she laughed again, sadly this time.<br>"You don't get it do you? You don't need everyone to think that, not when you've got me, I mean what more could you possibly want, name it and I'll buy it for you" I winked at her.  
>She leaned in to whisper in my ear. I knew what she was going to say.<br>"More shoes" and then we both burst into fits of laughter, sadness forgotten, we both fell to the floor, unable to breathe and we stayed like that for half an hour.

3 DAYS LATER

TONY

Build, test, tinker, repeat and repeat and repeat. I'd been solidly building this armour for 3 days, with barely any sleep and I couldn't stop, but today I'd stopped because I had soldered my finger and it was more than painful and I couldn't even move it. Stupid lack of sleep making me do stupid things. So instead I'd set up the projector and sat down on the sofa, let's see what went on while I was gone.  
>"JARVIS you there buddy?"<br>"For you always sir."  
>"Can you show me the footage of the house while I was gone please, just to entertain me?"<br>" I have been given strict instructions from Miss Potts to not show you that footage" what the hell? I'm not having any of that!  
>" well JARVIS I'm overriding it, show me now"<br>"Yes sir, but I must let you know, the footage is quite shocking and I highly recommend that you do not discus the footage with Miss Potts"  
>"Just show me" I rolled my eyes, it can't be that bad, I bet she only cried like once.<br>"Starting from the day you went missing sir, continuing to the moment you arrived home"  
>And it played.<p>

She hadn't stopped crying yet and it had been 1week, she hadn't showered or changed or even brushed her hair or teeth. I was watching in absolute shock horror as she stayed wrapped up in my bed in the duvet, wearing one of my ACDC shirts, hugging my pillow and she didn't move from that position for another week. I kept waiting and waiting for a friend of hers to show up and comfort her and bring her some damn food but no one came, eventually Rhodey came over and found her in the bed, drowning in her own tears and helped her by calling her mother. When her mum **( A/N -sorry it's gonna be mum not mom because I'm English haha)** arrived and found her in that state she cleaned her up, fed her, made her shower and change into a different one of my shirts but when her mum went to change the sheets Pepper screamed.  
>"NO! DO NOT CHANGE THEM!" Her voice was thick with rage.<br>"Virginia you can't keep living like this! He's not coming back sweetie!" Her mum tried to soothe her but it wasn't happening, Pepper had finally snapped after 1 month.  
>"NO HE IS COMING BACK BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! HE IS ALL I HAVE MUM, HE IS MY EVERYTHING AND THOSE BASTARDS TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE NEVER KNEW HOW I FELT, TONY IS MY LIFE AND I CANT FUNCTION WITHOUT HIM!" She had stopped shouting now and was now breaking down in tears again.<br>"I can't go on without him mum, he can't be dead, it's like there is a hole in my chest, in my heart and I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm suffocating. Being able to smell him, feel his sheets on my skin and his clothes on me help me breathe a little easier, I feel like I've lost half of me and I can't think, eat or function with it missing. I don't just want him mum I NEED him more than anything, I'm not Virginia I'm Pepper, his Pepper. Always have been and always will be because I love him so damn much that it hurts."

Tears were now flowing down my face, I paused the tape and stood up. I need to find her.

PEPPER

I walked down into the man cave to find Tony standing, staring at me. His eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that he had been crying, he walked up to me and looked at me dead in the eye.  
>"You're my Pepper, and I'm your Tony" I stood there in shock, not quite knowing what to say, I looked over his shoulder to see what her had been watching and I gasped, on the screen was a paused me on his bedroom floor, completely broken, the footage.<br>"Tony... I... Just ignore it... I... You weren't meant to see that." I said flatly.  
>"Shut up" he said to me and before I respond his lips were on mine.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- check me out, another chapter already ! You lucky things ! Yes they've kissed and you get to see the rest of it! Btw I don't write smut just for future knowledge, just for heavy fluff ok maybe a little more than fluff but no smut, sorry :) enjoy anyway :) xx**

**P.s. To whoever the guest review was - I had an amazing time in Spain thankyou! And no I have not been to Germany unfortunately :( and thankyou for reviewing!**

**P.P.S I'm going to post another story within the next day or two so keep an eye out for it! Especially Pepperony shippers ! 3 xx**

PEPPER

Oh my god. What the hell is he doing! He shouldn't be kissing me, but he is and Jesus Christ it feels amazing.

TONY

Why isn't she kissing me back? I thought she wanted this? Damn it what have I done, this is stupid, yet I'm not pulling away?

PEPPER

yep now I'm kissing him back. Our mouths moved in sync, not missing a beat. Tonys tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I was more than happy to accept allowing us to explore each others mouths. I've kissed guys before but this is new, this feels like there are fireworks exploding in my head, like I've been electrocuted and there are sparks flying everywhere, like there is fire running through my veins making my whole body feel alight but all in amazingly good way . I threw my clipboard and whatever the hell I was holding onto the floor as he backed me up against the glass so I was trapped between him and the glass. He shoved my pencil skirt up so it was around my waist so I could wrap my legs around him as he hoisted me up, my hands ran desperately through his hair, needing to feel him just so I knew it was real. My hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and yanking it over his head, taking in a deep breath before our lips collided again, his hands were all over me, unbuttoning my blouse, combing through my hair, running up and down my thighs I mean Jesus how many pairs of hands did this man have? Not that I'm complaining one little bit because his hands are amazing, so damn amazing, everywhere they touched felt like I was getting little electric shocks, lighting up my whole body so it felt like I was humming. As his lips moved down so they explored my neck and collar bone he sucked on that one spot just where my pulse is and I couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped my lips, he just kept sucking that spot, I knew he was leaving a mark which would be visible to everyone because of where it was on my neck, there was nothing that was gonna cover that. I didn't know what to do with myself, i was in complete ecstasy, lost in the moment, without realising I'd began moving my hips against him causing more moans to escape not just my mouth but his as well which made me smile. His hands very skilfully had unzipped my skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor, I was now just in my red lacy underwear, my favourite matching set which I'm not going to lie, made me look irresistible. He eyes raked my body making me feel slightly self aware but he just shook his head and went back to kissing me, he moved us so I was no longer against the glass, with one sweep of his hands he cleared his desk and laid my down on it and began kissing me down my stomach, causing it to fill with butterflies. Just as his head started getting lower and lower the sound of the work shop door opening caused him to freeze completely, and me for that matter.  
>"Hey man are you still free for pizza, I brought a couple of the others with me they're following me down!" It was Rhodey. Thank god it was just him but he obviously hadn't looked up from his phone yet to see me in quite an slutty position with my boss.<br>"Rhodey whatever you do, do not look up or I swear to god..." Tony warned but it was already to late. I heard the crash of a phone falling to the floor and then a lot of colourful language.  
>"Shit. Really you couldn't wait, you've been back for like 3 weeks and you're already screwing some Red chick? I thought you were better than that" He quickly scrunched his eyes shut and turned around. My body filled with anger and then dread, is this all I was to him? Another girl on his checklist? What the hell was I doing! I shoved Tony off and stood up but because of my jelly legs I was about to fall when Tony caught me.<br>" shut up Rhodey! Pep where are you going? We aren't finished here!" I escaped his grasp and quickly collected my clothes again, slipping back into my skirt and doing the buttons up on my blouse.  
>"Pepper? Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you..." Rhodey began to ramble.<br>"Don't apologise Rhodey, you just brought me back to reality it's fine, thank you. Mr Stark I would appreciate it if this stayed between us. My letter of resignation will be on your desk tomorrow morning." And with that I walked out, tears swimming in my eyes.

TONY

I punched Rhodey, right in the face.  
>"Of all of the things that you could have said, you picked that?!" I sprinted after her, up the stairs and straight out of the front door, just in time to see her car pulling out of the drive way. I grabbed the keys to my R8 and hopped in, determined to follow her and make things right.<br>"JARVIS locate Pepper" I said firmly to the AI, I was beyond hurt and I'm pretty sure that my heart is breaking but I'm not sure yet because I've never felt like this before.  
>"She is at her house Sir, just walking through her front door now" damn it that woman drives fast.<p>

I pulled into the driveway of her little condo and jumped out of the car, not even waiting for it to stop or even cutting the engine, JARVIS would sort it out. I slammed my fists on the door  
>"PEPPER!" I shouted, I needed her, she couldn't leave, not now. Pain started to fill my chest where the reactor was, it burned, damn it I forgot to put the new reactor in, this one was starting to fail.<br>"Pep I can't breathe, the reactor, loosing power" my breaths came in short gasps and then her front door swung wide open, her eyes were once again red and puffy god u hate the fact at it was me who caused her pain. She managed to grab me before I completely fell to the floor and pulled me into her condo, laying me down on her sofa.  
>"Tony, what can I do?" Her voice was filled with panic.<br>"Nothing, the new reactor Is back at the house, I just need to calm down a bit, just make me calm because if I stay this panicked for much longer it's going to give out" which was the truth, this reactor wasn't designed to be in such high stress situations, I just needed to find a way to calm down and fast. She lifted my head up as she sat down and then placed it back down on her lap and began to start running her fingers through my hair, instantly soothing me causing my heart rate to slow immediately. I closed my eyes and focused on her breathing and her soft comforting words, it suddenly hit me how I can trust her so completely, how I let he do things to me that I wouldn't let anyone else do for instance, I hate being handed things, it's a pet peeve and honestly it just freaks me out but when it comes to Pepper she could be giving me a hot coal and I'd take it from her. The reassuring sounds of the AR humming to life again made me realise that I couldn't live without this amazing woman and by god even it it kills me I will fight for her until the very end and I will make her mine.

PEPPER

This is the thing, he doesn't realise. I am already his.


	14. Chapter 14

A/**N- so guys I'm sorry that it's been a while and I truly am sorry but I'm updating now! So don't hate me! Thank you for the reviews, I'm going to start making playlists for each chapter or dedicating one song to each chapter instead :) feel free to listen to them, in fact I highly recommend that you do! Here you go xx**

TONY

3 weeks since my insanely hot make out session with Pepper, also know as currently the 3 worst weeks of my life. Pepper won't talk to me directly, she doesn't stay in the house any more, she sends someone else to do her work and stays at the office instead, she point blank refuses to come anywhere with me anymore, I Haven't been within 100 feet of Pepper for 3 weeks and it's killing me. I may or may not have started uncontrollably drinking anymore and I may or may not have started screwing random girls again, but who cares, she doesn't see the empty bottles of whiskey anymore because she doesn't come and see me first thing in the morning and take out the rubbish. Who cares because she no longer deals with the girls that I've just screwed (which are now mainly red-heads) but just sends one of her assistants to do it. Who fucking cares, oh wait I do.

PEPPER

Shit. I'm going to have to call him. Nope I can't do that because every time I hear his voice now all I can picture is him making those groans as my hips rubbed against his, or the feeling of his tongue so deep I inside my mouth that I was almost gagging yet it felt so damn amazing. Crap here it goes, I pressed 1 on my phone because as always he was on speed-dial, all I needed to do was ask for tonight off, that's all, just one night out of the whole 12 years that I've worked for him to go to my best friends hen night at a club. Breathe Pepper, breathe. "Hey stranger" oh god, he's picked up the phone... Say something.. "Afternoon mr Stark, I'm calling to ask your permission for this evening and tomorrow off?" I bit my bottom lip so hard that I'm pretty sure that I tasted blood. " of course Pep, I'll make sure that I don't call you, only if in an emergency. Not that we've talked in three weeks.." His voice trailed off at the end, he sounded hurt but I couldn't do anything about it because I knew that if I saw him then I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from jumping him right there. "I appreciate it Mr. Stark, will that be all?" "That will be all Miss Potts, unless you don't want it to be?" His voice perked up at the question. "No thankyou Mr Stark, that will be everything" before putting the phone down I stood up and whacked my knee on my desk, bloody thing, it's to short, in an attempts to stifle my shout of pain it turned into a groan, which unintentionally sounded like a moan of pleasure. "You know Pep, you should moan on the phone like that, brings back a lot of well... Happy thoughts let's call them" I could hear the smirk in his voice, cheeky git. "Goodbye Mr. Stark" and I slammed the phone down and headed home to get ready for my night out. I looked in the mirror for the final time before I left the house, I was wearing a short all black play suit with a gold lined collar and gold buttons ( 24 carrots thanks to Tony as this was 4 years agos birthday present), simple but totally sexy, along with my highest of heels, 7 inch shiny peep toe stiletto louboutins, which I loved, I felt hot. My make up was as always perfect but tonight I had applied thicker black eyeliner and darker eyeshadow, to go with the play suit, my hair cascaded down my back in loose curls. I slipped my blackberry into my clutch and left the house. As I jumped in the limo, I was met by all my friends (5 to be exact), my only friends apart from Tony who throughout my career still never left my side, I was handed a rather large glass of champagne from the maid of honer Stacy as we drove to one of the best night clubs in Miami.

TONY

I sat in the bar of this club which I don't even know the name of, drinking my whiskey, trying to unattach this blond girl from me who kept insisting that I'm sure her dress would look so much nicer on my bedroom floor, which I kept ignoring, in all honesty she was dog ugly and if anything I was defiantly not taking her home tonight. I swivel around on my stool, looking out to the dancing mob when a little brunet caught my eye, she was wearing a electric blue, all lace dress which made her look gorgeous, as I went I go and grab her some song came on and the DJ made an announcement " hey guys, this is a request from a bride to be who's here on her hen night, this song is for her only single friend Ginny who really needs to bag herself a guy, she is apparently the hottest PA around" the whole crowd laughed as a group of giggly, very drunk girls ran onto the dance floor, who I'm assuming were the hen party judging by there tiaras and sashes that all said LOLAS HEN NIGHT in bright pink letters. "Here is notorious by the Saturdays for you Ginny" and the music started playing.

_**I'm a outlaw**_

_**I'm the big boss**_

_** I'm a gangster on the dance floor**_

_** I'm a outlaw **_

_**I'm the big boss**_

_** I'm a gangster on the dance floor**_

**_Don't hold back_**

**_ It's nice to see somebody make an effort_**

**_ You know I like it in the street lights_**

**_ Like I like the spotlight_**

**_ Do you like me?_**

I caught eyes with the girl who was singing the loudest, she was a redhead with a black playsuit on with killer heels, she looked familiar, so I hopped of that bar stall and made a beeline towards her.

_**I l-l-love this track**_

_** So if you wanna come with me you should know **_

_**I'm like, I'm like, I'm like this beat **_

_**Yes, crazy & infectious**_

_** I make it my business**_

_** B-boy my resume says I'm a bad girl**_

As I got closer and closer she looked more and more familiar

_**Oh...**_

_**Oh so baby look in my eyes **_

_**Do you recognize me?**_

_** I've been a bad girl**_

_** I'm a bad girl**_

_** I'm notorious**_

Ho. Lee. Shit. It was Pepper Potts, dressed all sexy and slutty at a night club, drunk slut dancing with random men, so that why she wanted the night off, and the morning for hangover recovery. As I approached her she locked eyes with me and continued singing the words at the top of her lungs but this time she was singing them at me, she was probably so drunk that she didn't even know who I was.

_**I'm a outlaw **_

_**I'm the big boss **_

_**I'm a gangster on the dance floor**_

_** (N-n-notorious)**_

_** I'm a outlaw**_

_** I'm the big boss**_

_** I'm a gangster on the dance floor**_

I barged my way through the swamp of men standing around her watching her dance and managed to stand behind her, before the men could shove me away again she flung her arm around my neck so it was resting there and began grinding her backside against me, still singing might I add. The other men walked away, clearly annoyed at her choice of who she was dancing with for the evening. In one way, this felt so wrong, I mean she was drunk and I'm pretty sure this is classes as taking advantage of her, but in another way I've never felt more amazing in my entire life. She continued to move against me thought the whole song, causing the little general to wake up but she didn't seem to care, in fact it made her move faster. Once the song had finished she turned around of face me and a sexy grin spread came over her face and she raised one eyebrow "ah Mr Stark, it seems you have caught me" and she winked

"Why yes Miss Potts I think I have" she stared giggling and hen let up a little hick-up making her lose the sexy but replace it with cuteness.

"You know where this playsuit would look better than on me?" She giggled and leaned in closer so her face was inches from mine.

"Where would that be Pepper?" She got closer and my heart rate picked up.

"On your bedroom floor" she whispered and then pulled away and went back to dancing again to a song which I am very familiar with, Kelly Clarkson - if I can't have you. That seemed very appropriate, especially when Pepper stared singing it to me, loud and clear what she was offering and at the moment I was still pondering if I was going to take it or not.

_**Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental**_

_** Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight **_

_**So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight**_

_** Can't breath, can't sleep **_

_**Need some medication **_

_**I've kissed goodbye to my reservations**_

_** I know there's other fish out in the seas**_

_** Not for me I want you**_

_**If I can't have you **_

_**Then I don't want anyone**_

_** I don't want anyone **_

_**If I can't have you **_

_**Then only damage has been done, baby **_

_**We can break these rules **_

_**If you wanna have some fun **_

_**If you wanna have some fun **_

_**Think of all the love that you will lose **_

_**If I can't have you **_

_**If I can't have you**_

She continued to sing this to me and again started dancing closer and closer to me with every word, eventually we were chest to chest, breathing heavily, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife, she was waiting to see if I was going to accept her offer but I obviously didn't respond quick enough because before i could tell her to go home because she was so drunk she crashed her lips onto mine and stared kissing me hungrily.

**_ Heartbeat cold sweat _**

**_Thoughts slippin' under _**

**_Can't fight no threat_**

**_ 'Cause there's just no use_**

**_ One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you _**

**_Forgive these eyes,_**

**_ these lips you're tastin' _**

**_No time to waste on an invitation_**

**_ My shame, my self-control has suffered enough _**

**_And everybody wants to be loved_**

**_If I can't have you _**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_ I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer _**

**_They say perfection's always right around the corner _**

**_Could be true_**

**_ But if I can't have you _**

We made out for the rest of the song, she tasted like my favourite whiskey, gradually we had made our way to the edge of the club because suddenly I was pushing her up against the wall. Her hands were running through my hair, giving me goosebumps and make the little general more and more alert, causing her to press against me and kiss me harder, we were lost in passion and the need to taste each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, thanks for the great response guys :) so I see you want to know what's going to happen with Tony and Pep so I won't ramble endlessly I'll just get straight to it ...**

TONY

The front door slammed behind me as I shoved Pepper into the house and then continued to fiercely kiss her as we made our way towards my bedroom, clothes were flying everywhere, our breathing was heavy and ragged, now for the difficult bit, the stairs. You see I never actually take girls to my real bedroom (not that Pepper knows this) I take them to a random spare room which was on the main level but my real room was upstairs so somehow I was going to have to carry Pepper up. I broke the kiss a swung her over my shoulder and climbed the stairs, the whole time she was laughing

"God put me down!" Followed a fit of giggles.

"Tony seriously you're gonna make me puke!", another fit of giggles. I loved her laugh so much that it made me laugh, I opened the door and flung her down on the bed, she still had her tiara on so carefully I removed it and placed it on the table. She just lay there in her underwear on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Tony?" She asked me

"What Pep?"

"Can you make the ceiling into a starry night sky?" She sat up and looked at me, head tilted.

"JARVIS night sky in my room please" she smiled and lay back down and stared back up and I heard a small gasp.

"It's beautiful" she whispered is awe.

"It is very beautiful" I responded but I wasn't talking about the ceiling. I walked over to the bed and began Kissing her again, this time more softly but with just as much need. She still stunk of alcohol and her eyes were red and bloodshot from the shots I saw her doing before we danced, this really isn't right but I think that this is the only time that she ever going to let me get this far again so.. I'm taking advantage of the situation. I broke the kiss and looked at her dead in the eye and she looked up back at me and bit her bottom lip, which just drove me that much more over the edge, her eyes weren't as glazed over now and you could tell that she was sobering up. She smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss me, hungrily and desperately and that was it, every bit of self control that I had just slipped away with that one kiss, there is no going back now as far as I'm concerned, we've come to far for this to be over, so I began the best night of my entire existence.

I finally made love to a women, not just sex, actual love was involved this time. She was asleep in my arms all nude and I loved it, I loved the way that she managed to be as close as physically possible to me, that her legs intertwined so perfectly with mine that it was like we were to fitting pieces of a jigsaw, I loved the way the her nose would scrunch as she dreamed, I loved the way she talked about me in her sleep, like we were having actual conversations accept it was all in her head, but most of all I loved the way she rested her hand over my AR. She traces circles around it with her finger in her sleep and holds it almost protectively, that no one can touch it but her, every time she starts to look slightly scared or distressed in her sleep she'd mumble my name ever so softly and then squeeze me tighter or nuzzle herself into me more. I love her. Damn I'm head over heels for this woman! I need to snap out of it, But trust me it's easier said than done! I looked over at the clock, it blinked 11:34am at me, as I look back down at Pepper I could see her eyelids flutter open and look dead into mine. She frowned and her forehead furrowed, she ever so slowly looked over at the clock and then as soon as she saw the time she literally sprung up and rushed out of bed and ran out of the room. I heard a frustrated feminine scream which and rushed out after her.

"Pepper?" I followed the huffing and puffing into the spare room to find a very stressed Pepper running around, rummaging through draws, searching for something.

"Lost something have we?" She sharply looked at me and the colour drained from her face, I raised an eyebrow, somehow this woman had managed to get completely dressed in the space of 5 minutes.

"Nope!" She answered to quickly. I looked at her again and she ran her fingers through her 'sex hair' as I could tell she hadn't brushed it yet and she sighed.

"I can't find either my bra or knickers... Do you know where they are?" Her face then went bright red as she looked down at the floor. I walked up to her, I had the bed sheets around my bottom half so I wasn't completely naked. I cupped her face with my left hand,

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you leave after last night, as far as I'm concerned you won't be needing your underwear or any other clothes for that matter for at least a week" I chuckled as I began kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse spot.

'Oh god Tony stop" she moaned and I chuckled again.

"We have a board meeting at 12 and we can't miss it" she sighed again as I continued to kiss her neck.

"I need to go home, this shouldn't of happened, I've ruined everything, what are we going to do, I was so drunk and so were you, and me dancing with you like that and the way you looked at me, and the sex, oh god the sex, the sex was so good but I shouldn't really say that..." She was rambling endlessly, which she does when she's nervous.

"Shut up" I mumbled to her and I kissed her passionately.

"Excuse me?" She said against my lips.

"Shhh just kiss me, please" and she gave in and began kissing me back with so much hunger and desire that I ripped off the clothes that she had managed to get on, dropped my sheet and threw her down onto the bed in this spare room.

PEPPER

"Tony" I screamed over and over again, gripping the sheets of the bed so tight that I think I've ripped them as he did the most amazing things to my body, made me feel so good that It felt like I was on cloud 100, not 9, because 9 wasn't a high enough number. Oh we shouldn't be doing this, this is really really bad... But how can something so bad feel this damn good?

It's safe to say that we didn't exactly make it to the board meeting in time, I fact we didn't get there till about 2:30 which was so late. They couldn't exactly start without us so it was ok but when we arrived everyone was majorly pissed because they had been waiting for over 2 hours. We sat down, next to each other because they were the only seats available and I haven't sat next to Tony in a meeting since he tried to feel me up and I poured all of his whiskey down the sink... My head is pounding, the consequences of doing vodka shots all night is starting to catch up on me and due to the fact that I was a bit occupied this morning I forgot to take Aspirin. We'd gotten around an hour through the meeting when I felt a hand on my thigh, Tony. I turned my head to look at him and glare but when I caught his eye he grinned, he fucking grinned which made me melt, he looked so damn happy as his hand got higher and higher up my thigh till it pushed my pencil skirt out of the way and reached my knickers. I whimpered a little to loudly,

"Miss Potts, are you alright? You seem a bit.. Flustered?" The board director asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just a bit hot in here, do you mind if I just excuse myself and pop to the bathroom?" I asked, still trying to string my words together and not focus on what Tonys fingers where doing to me.

"Why don't we have a 20minute break? It is rather hot in here and maybe if we all went and got a drink it would cool down and we could come back and re-focus?" The director suggested, thank god. I nodded as words had become a difficulty as Tony had just picked up his pace with his fingers so much so that I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming his name. Everyone exited the room just leaving Tony and I, he looked at me and oh dear lord I was close but then he stopped and pulled his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, Jesus Christ what was this man doing to me? Professionalism went out of the window as desire kicked in, I stood up, grabbed him and pulled him out of the room and practically dragged him to the nearest supply closet so he could finish what he started.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya guys I know it's been a while but hey a new chapter now ;) I hope it's worth the wait! Thank you guys for the reviews and followings it's awesome :) anyway here you go, more fluff xx**

**PEPPER**

We briskly walked down the hall, Tony following me with a huge grin on his face. We reached his office and I threw him inside "finish now" I growled, needing him desperately.

"Slow down Potts, remember cameras and windows!"

"Shit" I chuckled, god he was just so yummy and god all I wanted to do right now is run my tongue down his chest and kiss every single inch of him but even more I wanted to see his head in-between my thighs, like now. Tony dragged me into another room through his office which had a bed and bathroom in

"You have a bed in your office, since when?" I was stunned, why hadn't I known about this?

"Miss Potts are you really complaining right now? We have 20 minutes and you want to talk about my napping at work?" He raised his eyebrows at me, he had a fair point. His lips came crashing down onto mine as his tongue invaded my mouth, I let out a small moan, the board meeting forgotten all I needed right now was him, and quickly. Roughly he shoved up my pencil skirt so it was now bunched up around my waist as I wrapped my legs around him with my hands around his neck. He gently laid me on the bed, straddling me, leaning over me to kiss my neck and follow down my chest undoing the buttons of my blouse as he went.

"Mr stark you have far to many clothes on for my liking" I panted as I could feel his crotch rubbing against me. Sitting up he removed his jacket and shirt and quickly unbuckled his trousers pulling then down and tossing them somewhere in the mystery room. No underwear of course! I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at his feet, socks still on,

"Please Tony if you wouldn't mind, I can't stand socks and sex" I said seriously, he looked at me strangely but then shrugged and took them off leaving him naked.

"This better miss Potts?" He said, referring to himself.

"Oh much much better" I purred and leaned up to start kissing him again, missing his mouth on mine. Ever so carefully he removed my underwear and moved me so my head was at the top of the bed. I was now naked too and he just stared down at me while he was on top, the blue glow from the ARC filling the room with light and reflecting off my bare chest, making my freckles stand out.

"You're so god damn beautiful Pepper" he said to me while looking at me straight in the eye, my breath hitched in my throat, he genuinely cared. "So, so beautiful" he murmured against my skin as he kissed my body. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of his lips on my bare skin, the feeling of his tongue twirling down my stomach, as he kisses every inch of me, like I was the most valuable thing on earth. God this man knows how to make a girl feel special.

"Tony stop it!" I giggled and slapped his hand away.

"Awww come on Pep, I don't like the buttons done up" and he began undoing the buttons on my blouse again, I give up, each time I managed to get an item of clothing of Tony would just rip it off again and throw it around the room causing me to be running around in a sheet picking up my clothes.

"We need to get back to the meeting" I said serious for a moment. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, begging me to make us not go back.

"Can't you just be ill? And I'm taking you up back to yours? Let's lie" he whispered the last bit all while smiling like a school boy at the thought of doing something bad.

"Tony we are already late!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly!" He suddenly started rummaging around on the floor and then picked up a phone.

"TONY STARK IF YOU DO NOT PUT MY PHONE DOWN THIS INSTANCE I AM NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" His grin, if even possible got bigger as he unlocked my blackberry and dialled a number. Steam was coming out of my ears as I lunged at him, my sheet falling in the process but I still managed to knock him down. Laughing he rolled me over and with one arm pinned my hands above my head and straddled me so I couldn't move. I wiggled and grunted in frustration and he began talking on my phone.

"Hey it's Tony, yeah miss potts isn't feeling to great so I've had to drive her up to the doctors to get her checked out... Yeah... Ermmm... I'll get back to you with dates for rescheduling...miss Potts can sort it... No I'm not...ok...yeah ...bye" and with that he ended the call and threw my phone across the room. I heard a large smash as it hit the wall and tears pricked in my eyes, my baby, my phone.

"Pep you alright there" he laughed but I wasn't finding any of this funny anymore. I shoved him off of me and began picking up my clothes again and started putting them on quickly, in a rush to get out and check my phone.

"Aww come on Pep, honey it was just a joke, I'll buy you a newer, better phone tomorrow" he grinned. "OH DONT YOU HONEY ME! Tony that's not the point! I loved that phone! You know the one you SMASHED?!" I was furious. I cradled the broken phone in my hand like a child looking down at it with sorrow, oh my beautiful blackberry, I'm so sorry.

"Hey I'm sorry" he stroked my cheek but I pulled away from his touch, still fuming.

"Oh Pepper I'm so sorry, Don't pull away from me, please, I need you" his voice was strained, all traces of the previous joking gone, replaced with a scared man. I looked up into his eyes, unable to resist I sighed, giving in. It was only a phone. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply showing my forgiveness in my kiss which he happily returned. He cupped my face and deepened the kiss, his fingers moving to the nape of my neck, mine tangled in his untameable chocolate locks desperate to get closer.

After yet another round in the mystery room we finally managed to get our hands off of each other for long enough to escape the building, without anyone noticing, reaching his R8 we climbed in. As I sat down on the plush leather seat I winced, sore from my recent sex life which over the past 2 days had increased rather suddenly and my body hadn't quite adjusted yet. Looking over at Tony I saw him smirk, obviously realising that it was him that was causing my new soreness and to be honest he looked pretty damn happy about it too, him and his huge ego, I'm shocked that there is room for me in this car! I smiled to myself. As we drove on the way back to the mansion he took a wrong turning, I gave him a puzzled look "where are we going? you missed the turning for the house"

"Trust me, it's a surprise" he was grinning from ear to ear, obviously impressed with his surprise which made me wonder all the more. God what has he done?!


End file.
